A Hero's RisingOld
by ProtoNeiko
Summary: A 'hero' joins the world for the first time and trys to make himself a real hero. This is his story, will be become a hero? Or just some other person who no one will remember. It gets better then the first couple of chapters.
1. Login 1 Attack of the Kakasingers

Disclaimer: I don't own .Hack or anything to do with it, blah blah blah Cept Reeve and if I keep going any other character that people submit and stuff.

Neiko: So I'm going to left this up here for a couple of days as a test... If people enjoy it I'll keep going, If not... It's just a failed dream.

Reeve: People well like it... It's about me!

Neiko: mumbles Enjoy  
---------------------------------------------------

A Young boy returns from a store were he had just bought a new game for his computer. "The world... Sounds interesting, plus alot of people from school use it too. So what the hell" He thinks to himself as he walks home with it. He gets to his house and installs it to his computer and puts the head set on.

"..Please select Character name..." He see's appear infront of his eyes when he puts the head set on.

"I'm never good at this naming thing... Unnn I'll be Reeve... I suppose" He says as the name 'Reeve' appears infront of him then it moves to the next screen.

"...Please Select a Class..." Appers next

"What is this...question after question. I just wanna play the damn game." He mumbles out as he scrolls through the list of character classes. "Ohh a Long arm, sounds like some sort of super hero." He says and selects it.

"...Please Design your character..." The game says next

"Fine fine fine... " He says and begins to design his character. His character forms into shape rather quickly as he starts. His character has long light brown bangs with a darker brown hair in back, his bangs hang over a light blue bandana. He doesn't really have that much armor, a single right shoulder pad and a chest plate is the stock of his armor. The rest of what he is wearing is a greyish blue shirt with light blue pants and long brown boots as for his weapon its was a rather large steel pole which required two hands to weild.

Reeve was then teleported to a city. Reeve begin to walk around listening to some of the other players talking. "So whats so great about this game if all thats going on is people talking." He thinks as he sits down. Reeve sits there for a little while longer untill he see's a grunty. "That is the uglyist thing ever! I have to get one!" He says say he jumps up to run over to it. Reeve gets over by the grunty and begins to play with it, rolling around on the ground and play fighting with it. "Piggy super punch!" He says as he lets the grunty head-butt him. "I can recover from that, Reeve double stick thrust! OH NO! He's useing super piggy tackle" Reeve says as the grunty jumps up on him and begins to lick him.

Reeve continued to play with the little grunty untill its owner realized it was missing and went over and took it back off Reeve. Reeve smiled a bit at the though of the grunty. "Now I have to learn to battle and such I suppose. I'll just become a great hero then buy my own Pig thing!" He says to himself aloud "I'll just have to become some super popular hero that saves everyone... sounds easy enough..." He thinks as he gets up and teleports to the Level 1 battle Field.

Reeve looks around, he basically seeing nothing a couple of trees and shrubs around, and a couple of weird scarecrow things. "God this place is dead..." he says and walks over by one of the scarecrows. "And this is the ugliest scarecrow ever." He says and turns his back toward it. A couple of seconds later Reeve it knocked down to the ground. Reeve stumbles up to his feet and takes out his pole. "Ha, who's there! I'll take you on!" he says and looks around. Reeve continues to yell for a few seconds before he see's the scarecrow move slighty.

"...KakaSinger, Level 1..." The voice from the start of the game says.

"Ahh the scarecorw is a monster!" Reeve says and pokes it with his pole. The Kakasinger moves back slighty. Reeve smirks then swings at the stick holding the monster in place, as Reeve swung the monster jumpe over the attack, then stuck its tongue out at Reeve. "I am Reeve, the great Long arm! I protect all things Small and piggish and you shall be my first victum!" He says and points at the Kakasinger

Reeve then unleashes a series of swing attacks on the Kakasinger, one of which connects and knock off one of its arms. The Kakasinger looks at Reeve stunned for a second then turns and begins to hop away. "What the hell are you doing! Come back and fight like a Man...err... thing!" Reeve yell and begins his pursuit of the monster. Reeve chases after the monster for a good five minutes before his finally knocks it down and kills it. "Ah Ha! a this rate I'll be a great hero and have a pig in no time!" He says to himself and puts his foot up on the dead body.

Reeve then gets a feeling like he was being watched, then Kakasingers start hoping out from behind trees and other things that are around till the surround him. "Unnn this isn't what it looks like guys... he was like this when I got here?" He says as the hop closer and closer.

Two figures watch from upon a close by mountain range. "Should we help him out?" The first one says. "Looks like we have too... But I want to see what the 'great hero' will do first." The other says and smirks


	2. Login 2 Biggest Noob ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or blah blah blah. Reeve is cool.

Neiko: Woah, I'm surprized on how many reviews the first chapter got. Thanks everyone

Reeve: It was my pure coolness!

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha! Looks like I'll just have to take out all of you myself!" Reeve says as he points his pole towards them. Then one of the Kakasingers hopped closer and kicked up a rock, knocked Reeve's pole out of his hands. "I'm not defeated yet!" Reeve yells and picks up a stick off the ground. Reeve then rushs head on with the Kakasingers and begins to attack them with the stick.

"Maybe he won't need our help anyway?" The first figure says and turns to the seond.

The second one sighs and points over to the battle. "Better check again..."

They both look at the outcome of the battle with amazement. The Kakasingers have managed to take Reeve's pole stick it in the ground and have tied Reeve to the top of it so he isn't even touching ground and are now hopping around it in circles. "Let me down you stuipd things! I'm going to defeat every last one of one!" Reeve says and begins to kick at the monsters. One of the Kakasingers gets to close to Reeve and gets its head kicked right off. "See thats what the rest of you things are going to get! The Great hero Reeve shall provale!" He yells and begins kicking more.

All the Kakasingers left turn and look at Reeve with anger in there eyes. Next they all begin to flail backa nd forth smacking Reeve with they're arms. "Damn! Owww! Stop that! AHHH!" Reeve begins to say as the continue there attacks. Reeve then begins to break down and cry!

Both figures looks at each other and sigh. "He's so pathetic..." The first says.

"I know... But Now We're going to have the help." The second says.

"I'll take the half on the right and you take the half on the left?" The first one askes.

"Okay, sounds like a plan!" The second says as they both jumps down and begin to run over to the battle.

Reeve then notices two people running toward the battle. "Your doomed now scarecrows! I have my reinforcements going to defeat you all!" He says with a laugh. The Kakasingers turn look at them, then they turn back to they're attacks on Reeve.

The first figure begins to slash the Kakasingers down with her lance, she throws it into ones head grabs it and stabs at more quickly. She Begins to slash and destroy all of the monsters on the right half of Reeve. She defeats her's then sticks her lance and the ground and waits.

The second simply yells out "Vak Don" and all of the scarecrows on the left side of Reeve, ingulf and fire and begins burning as the run into each other with they try to escape.

"Woah..." Reeve mumbles out while wacthing everything going on, he then looks at the one remaining Kakasinger in front of him and laughs. "They're going to get you!" He says between he bursts of laugher. The Last Kakasinger turns to run and Reeve kicks its head off too. Reeve finally turns and looks at the two people whom saved him. The First is a long arm like himself. She has long purple hair, a tanktop she also has long pants with cloth that drapes down in the front and back with a design on it, its red and yellow. And she also has a pair of sandles on.

The second one is a wave master. Whom has long brown hair, a ivory cloak that goes down to her hips. A green turtle neck tanktop and a skirt that goes down to her nee's in the front and reachs to the ground in the back. She also has a belt witha large feather attached. "Heya, I'm Hiita" She says as he turns to Reeve.

"And I'm Nikaru." The other says.

"Well... I'm Reeve. So now... GET ME DOWN!" Reeve says and begins flailing around on the top of the pole.

Nikaru sighs and begins pokeing at the ropes that hold Reeve on with her Lance. "You better brace your self." She says

"I don't get to brace myself! I'm a great he..." Reeve says before the ropes break and he hands flat on his face on the ground. "...ro..." He says as he gets up to his feet.

Nikaru and Hiita both begin to laugh. "Some hero." Hiita adds as Reeve dusts himself off.

"Don't make me have to defeat you and prove my heroy powers!" Reeve says as he pulls his pole out of the ground.

"We all know you wouldn't stand a chance. But It doesn't matter anyway It's time for me to log out. Here take my Member Address. And come to my place tomoreow when you sign on." She says and gives Reeve her member address, then signs out.

Reeve turns and looks at Hiita confused. "Just do it tomoreow... I'm going too, cause well your weird and scarey and I'm not going to be alone with you." Hiita says as she Logs out.

Reeve looks puzzled for a few moments then heads back to town. He walks around somemore untill he see's people talking. "Welcome anyone who's new to the game! Come sign up for my Novice training school." A Large Man says.

"Meh what the hell, why not. This way I can show those other two the true power of REEVE, THE GREAT HERO!" He yells out while everyone around is looking at him. He then goes over and sing up for the class.

He enters a small room and there are already three other people there. One of them wears a black belly shirt, that has crimson sleeve that arn't attached, she also has black pants with one leg longer then the other, the short on stoping at her nee. He has dark purple hair with two black ears that hang down the side of her head, and two black fox tails. Also a Upside down triangle under her left eye.

There's another with short curly pale blue hair, with some blue marks on her cheeks She also wears a pale blue skirt and shirt completed with her chest plate and sandles. There's also a rather large axe beside her.

And Last theres A she with black hair which is tied up in a bun two peices of hair hang down to her chin in the front and there is another long two in the back. she wears a black minidress with slits out to her thighs with three belts across her hip, one straight across and the other two criss-crossing.

Reeve looks are a place to sit down in the room. First he heads over to sit by the one with the axe. He sits down then she turns and smiles at him, he then looks at her axe again, which seems almost as big as her. Reeve looks rather intimadated and gets up and moves. Next he sits behind the one with the tails. Reeve looks at her tails and smiles then he begins to poke them and laugh. They all turn and look at him like he's crazy.

Soon after the Large man from outside walks in and says he'll be the person to teach us everything we need to know about the world. Almost right away the axe girl raises her hand and begins to ask questions. "Woah oh oh Before you begin Questions I should learn your names." He says and asks her, her name.

"I'm Rovia." She says and smiles brightly

"I'm ShadowFox." The one with the tails infront of Reeve states.

"I'm Takani." The Last one says

"And I'm Reeve, the great hero of everything small and piggish!" He says as he stands up and he's seat and trys to look heroic.

"Ahh you mean your like the... Hero of the grunties?" Rovia asks.

"Ahhh whats a grunty?" Reeve says dumbfounded.

"Ahhh you must be the biggest noob I've seen." The Teacher says

"I'm not a noob! I'm just... New" Reeve says and slamms he hand down on the desk.

Takani coughs "Noob" Then she coughs again.

Everyone begins to laugh as Reeve gets more upset. "I Don't have to take this! I quit this stuipd class thing!" Reeve says and storms up, then logs out for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: Sorry everyone's characters weren't in it more, you'll appear in other chapters later.

Reeve: Unless they keep making fun of me! .

Neiko: Shut up Reeve... And I may have Messed up Nikaru's description a bit. ; So Don't worry about it If I change it in the next or later chapters.


	3. Login 3 Hero of the Grunties

Disclaimer: You get the point I don't own .hack...yet!

Neiko: We have some New characters to add, This time there guys too. Looks like you have some competition now Reeve

Reeve: I Liked it just me and a story full of girls. 'sigh'

Neiko: Anyway, Here goes!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Please Selet a character to Login as..." The game voice says as a young man with brown hair and a green shirt puts on his headset.

"Reeve" He says as the game selects Reeve and signs him in.

Reeve Logs into to the world and loks at the member address that Nikaru gave him the day before. "So I guess I just enter this at the Chaos Gate and It'll take me there." Reeve Thinks to himself as he begins to walk toward the chaos gate. Reeve looks at the member address again and keeps walking. Although Reeve walks right into another player and is knocked down to the ground. "Okay buddy, you better start to say your sorry right now! Cause' No one knocks down Reeve the Great Hero of everything small and piggish and gets away with it!" Reeve says and gets up to his feet to look at who he hit.

The other person is wearing large red chest armor with a few golden markings, the bottem half of his armor is silver and covers to the top of his nee's. He has red hair half longer to cover up the left side of his hair. He has one eye showing his right, which is white. Also a Large axe on his back. "Excuse me... Your the one that ran into me, you better not have scracthed my armor." The Man says.

Reeve twicths. "You armor! All you care about it your armor!" Reeve yells and glares at the person.

"It's the most important thing hit in that little skuffle." The man taunts.

"Most important thing! What about me!" Reeve says getting madder.

"As I said My armor the most important thing... Is it that hard to understand." He taunts again and smirks at Reeve.

"Thats it Me and you right now! I shall defeat you in the anem of everything small and piggish!" Reeve says and enters PvP Mode. (Player Vs Player Mode)

"You stand no chance against the Great Scance!" Scance says and enters PvP Mode. "You can even start attacking first!" He says

Reeve smiles and looks around to see people from the town coming to wacth the fight. Reeve Takes out his pole and begins to spin it around. "Now You shall face the Wraith of my 'Spinning Reeve Death Attack'." Reeve says and runs toward Scance still spinning the pole around in his hand. Reeve stops spining the pole and thrusts at Scance. Scance simply moves to the side and puts out his foot and trips Reeve. Reeve then flys face first into the ground.

Scance chuckles then begins to flirt with of the the girls that was come to see the fight. Reeve slowy begins to get up. "One Second, darling!" He says to the girl. Scance walks over and pulls out his Axe. "It really was a fun fight!" He says and hits Reeve with his axe of Reeve's side, sending Reeve rolling across the ground. Acance returns to the girl he was flirting with.

"I'm not out yet..." Reeve says and gets up on one nee, His whole chest plate cracked and he himself very damaged. Reeve uses his pole to stand up and uses it to hold himself on his feet.

"You don't stand a chance, so just quit now before I have to Pk (PlayerKill) you." Stance says and turns toward Reeve.

"I never just gives up, that wouldn't be a true way for the great hero of everything small and piggish!" Reeve says and smiles a bit.

"I'll give you one thing... You got guts!" Scance says and slowly begins to walk over to Reeve.

Reeve uses a heal potion as Scance is coming over. "This should give me enough health to launch my final attack." Reeve thinks to himself as he begins to sand normally.

"Even a Health potion isn't going to save you now. I'm still going to defeat you." Scance says and readys his Axe. reeve begins to back up untill his back is up against a nearby wall.

"'Reeve all or nothing final strike attack'." Reeve yells out as he runs closer to Scance a bit, then runs back toward the wall and walljumps off of it. Swinging and hitting Scance in the head with his pole. Then Missing the landing and landing on his chest plate, shattering it.

Scance drops to his nee's and grabs his head for a couple of seconds. Scance grunts a bit. "I should thank you for that one... I havn't really felt pain in a bit. I love the feel, This has been the most fun I had in a while." Scance says as he gets back up to his feet and stands above Reeve. "Too bad I have to end it now!" He says and draws his axe above his head.

The crowd turns away as Scance's axe begins to come down. Suddenly all that is heard is a loud 'Clash' noise. Reeve opens one of his eyes. "So I'm not dead?" Reeve says as he sees a swordsman standing infront of him holding Sances Axe back with his sword.

"Ba..Balmung of the Azure sky!" Scance mumbles out as he looks at who stoped the attack. And pust away his weapons and bows to Balmung.

"I think you can say you won, without having to delete this character." Balmung says and looks at Scance.

"Yes Sir." Scance says and begins to walk away. "Next Time Reeve!" He yells back as he leaves with a group of fangirls following him.

"You okay?" Balmung asks Reeve.

"Be Better if you never showed up. I had him right where I wanted him!" Reeve says dn he hurrys to his feet.

"Sure you did..." Balmung says and begins to walk away.

"That was a pretty nice fight Reeve." Shadowfox says as she walks over by him. "I was wacthing, you made a pretty good final attack." She says and hands him a health potion.

"He he he." Reeve begins as he pokes at her tails and giggles.

Shadowfox sighs and begins to walk away. "Why do I even bother."

"...ehhh thanks..." Reeve says and smiles as he uses the health potion. "And your tails are just the best things ever! Well cept' those piggy things." Reeve says

"They're Grunties. The pig things your talking about are called Grunties." Shadowfox says and turns to him.

"...Reeve, Great Hero of the Grunties" Reeve says to himself.

"Sounds Pretty cool." Shadowfox says and Walks away.

"Thanks again!" Reeve says and Waves.

Reeve thens goes to the choas gate and warps to Nikaru's member address. Reeve see's a door. "Hey! Let me in!" Reeve says and bangs on the door.

"Whats the secret password." Hiita yells out from behind the door.

"...Unnn I don't need a secret password! I'm Reeve, Great hero of the Grunties!" Reeve yells.

"Wrong!" Hiita yells back.

"Damn it open up!" Reeve says back and begins getting mad.

"Better open the door, before he starts crying." Nikaru tells Hiita

"Okay" Hitta replys as she opens the door and lets Reeve in. Reeve looks around the room to see is was plastered with pictures of Balmung and Sora. Balmung covers one wall and Sora the opposite. "Welcome to our secret hideout!" Hiita says and goes over and stands by the Balmung wall.

Reeve looks around a bit more. "This is already the scaryist place even been in this world..." Reeve mumbles out as he looks at the pictures.

"You'll get used to it, its not our fault Sora and Balmung are the coolest people ever." Nikaru says and turns to looks at her wall of Sora pics.

"So ehhh why am I here again?" Reeve asks.

"We're going to let you join our party. You seem like a fun guy!" Nikaru says and lokos back at him.

"I still stay he;s weird and creepy!" Hiita asks then looks at her Balmung wall. "We should Let Balmung join our team!" She says still staring at the wall.

"Didn't you like send him hundrends of email asking him to anyway..." Nikaru asks and laughs a bit.

"You send Sora more!" Hitta yells back over.

Reeve Sighs and wacths both of them fight. "Anyway Reeve, you can decorate one of the other walls if you want." Nikaru says

"Great... We're going to have to look at a wall of half naked chicks now." Hiita says and sighs.

Reeve Looks at her. "Do I look like a person who's going to do that to you people! I'm a great Hero, why would I need pictures when every girl will be all over me when I'm the best player!" Reeve says and stands in a heroic pose.

"Ewww don't make us sick." Nikaru and Hiita both say.

Reeve leaves and later comes back with two large pictures and puts them on the wall he could decorate. The First a large picture of himself and the other a large picture of a grunty. "Awww It's Perfect" Reeve says as he stares up at the wall.

'I think I'm going to be sick If I have to look ata giant picture of him... even when he's not here." Hiita says

"Well just think of the festival tomoreow... That you cheer you up." Nikaru says.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: There another chapter down!

Reeve: I never beat anyone that whole chapter.

Neiko: But You made a new friend! and a rival!

Reeve: Hehehe She has cool tails. I mean Hi Shadowfox!

Shadowfox Smacks Reeve

Neiko: Well this is getting violent...

Hiita and Nikaru: We wanta be in the ending thing too!

Neiko: Everyone out! Anyway... Nathan your character will be in new chapter

Reeve, Hitta, Nikaru and Shadowfox Wave goodbye.


	4. Login 4 Tanabata Festival

Diaclaimer: I don't own .hack... (insert a witty comment here)

Neiko: Here we go again with a new chapter, full of excitment and adventure!

Reeve: That means something bad is going to happen to me huh...

Neiko: Woah, Your learning. -Evil grin-

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Festival... what festival. There's festivals in this game?" Reeve asks and rushs over to Nikaru for and explaination.

"You don't even know about the Tanabata Festival..." Hiita says and sighs

"Well its a festival where everyone gets to dress up and you can even make a wish and hopefully it will come true. All you have to do it write it on a peice of paper and hang it from the bamboo. Also there's the annual Great Space race!" Nikaru says.

"The great space is great too, one random girl from the players to be the princess. Then all of the other players and race for a date with that player." Hiita says

"I must win that event. It sounds like something to prove I'm a great hero!" Reeve says and begins to jump up and down.

"Settle down... You don't even have anythign to wear for the event." Nikaru says

Hiita looks over and Nikaru evily. "We can pick something out for our good friend Reeve to wear."

"Ahhhh, you'd do that for me Hiita?" Reeve smiles a bit and looks at her.

"Sure." Hiita replys and begins to laugh under her breath

"So... I'd head to the festival and then you's will find me and give me my outfit?" Reeve says

"Okay" Nikaru says and wacths Reeve leave. "You have something really bad planed for Reeve don't you?" She says as she turns to see Hiita laughing

"Its.." Hiita wispers in Nikaru's ear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeve begins to walk around the festival. "Hmmm not much around here." He continues to walk and look at various wishs on bamboo. "I wish for a new sword" "I want a grunty" "I'd like a +3 marker" "I want that Reeve guy to stop poking my tails" Reeve laughs at some of them. "At least they can think of something to put down..." He says aloud.

"Okay class are you ready to learn about Pvp's?" The voice of Reeve's old teacher came from behind a tree.

"Yes Sir." Rovia, Shadowfox and Takani agree.

"Okay how about you three launch you attacks on me." The teacher says again.

"Not so fast! I'll fight them" Reeve then jumps out from behind a tree.

"Three on one is very difficult and your to low of a level...and a noob" The teacher says

"I am not a noob! And what if I get a partner too?" Reeve asks

'Who, I have had the three girls fight as a team so I can't break them up." The teacher begins to think

"I'll find someone... Give me like two minutes." Reeve says and runs off. Reeve asks a bunch of people around but they all looks at him like he's crazy or the laugh in his face. Reeve finally found someone to agree to help him in a battle.

He has a suit of silver armor that covers the top half of his body, he also was large golden shouldar pads. The lower half of his armor is also silver but looks far more flexable and light. He also had two sword sheaths, both with a diamond on them. "I'm Algus DarkStalker, and I'll help you for a price that is." He says and grunts

"Ohhhh you look pretty tough... But I'm only going to pay you if we win." Reeve then begins to walk away as Algus follows

"Lets go then, I can take anyone one." Algus says and smiles. "Look at me I can tank any enemy!" He says again and laughs.

Reeve and Algus go back to wear the other girls are waiting. "We're ready to fight! And I shall Defeat you for I am..." Reeve starts to say

"Hero of the Grunties!" Shadowfox yells out before Reeve can then she begins to laugh. "don't worry this fight is going to be easy, I saw Reeve fight before, and he lost." 

Reeve twicths. "I didn't lose! It was a draw! A DRAW!"

"Whatever, lets just start" Takani says

"Good!" Algus says and enters Pvp mode.

The girls all enter Pvp mode at the same time. "Now I the Great hero of the grunties shall join this battle!" Reeve yells and enters Pvp mode.

"Okay Girls, this is the plan. Take out the big guy first and then we can worry about Reeve." Rovia says and takes out her axe.

Shadowfox and Takani nod in agreement and take out there weapons. Algus quickly takes out his two small swords and rushs at them. "You shall taste my swords cold steel." He yells and swings his swords in and 'X' formation. 

Takani raises her large sword and blocks the attacks, while Shadowfox runs by his rightside slashing at him with her crimson daggers. Rovia makes a huge stirke with her axe on Algus left side. Reeve basically wacths in amazement as they begin to attack Algus as a team. "Hmmm this isn't good..." Reeve says and takes out his pole. "Reeve Home run swing!" He then charges into a swing at one of the girls heads.

Rovia turns around to Reeve and trys to look sad. "You wouldn't hit a girl now would you." she says with a wimper.

Reeve stops his attack and just looks at her. "You know that is so cheating..." Reeve says and walks backward draging his pole across the ground. Rovia turns back and continues to help attack Algus. "So I won't hit them with my pole." Reeve says and picks up a rock. Reeve then rocks the rock as hard as he has and the group. "Reeve fast ball!"

The girls hear Reeve saying something and jump away from Algus. Algus then turns to see what Reeve said and gets hit in the face with the rock. "...Algus defeated..." The games says and forces Algus to leave Pvp mode. The girls all turn to Reeve and smile. "This should be easy!" The all say at once.

Reeve was looking down at the ground for a moment. He turns you and head and is smirking at them. "You have defeated my partner and discraced my teams honor. For that I shall defeat you, in the name of Honor and for the Grunties!" Reeve then points his pole toward them as a slight gust of wind blows his bangs.

Nikaru and Hiita came back at that moment and saw reeve fighting in the fight. "Seeing Reeve like that almost makes him look heroic." They both mumble.

"It doesn't matter how cool he looks now... It's still only Reeve!" Takani says and rushs in first. Making a huge swing at Reeve's head. Reeve ducks the attack and trips her with his pole.

"Huh it worked... I did something heroic for once!" Reeve says and turns to Takani on the ground and begins laughing.

Nikaru and Hiita sigh. "He's back to normal."

Rovia and Shadowfox then sneak up on Reeve and each grabs one of his bangs, and begin to run different ways. "Not my hair! leave me hair along! Stop touching it!" Reeve says as he begins to cry. "I'll quit just let go of my hair!" He whines more.

They let go and Reeve quite the Pvp mode. Reeve then fixs his hair the way it was. "Woah great fight our mighty Hero." Hiita says and walks over to Reeve laughing.

"You really proved your greatness to us." Nikaru taunts.

Reeve looks at the both, still teary eyed. "They touched my hair... no one touchs my hair..." Reeve says

"Come on get up we have to get dressed for the great space race. It starts soon." Nikaru says as her and hiita begin to drag Reeve to a place wear tey can change into the Kimono's.

Nikaru and Hiita go into get changes first. Nikaru goes out wearing a light blue kimono lines with purple, it also was purple flowers on it, which looks like cherry blossoms. Her hair is tied back into two buns, which hair hanging down the sides. The have bao bao's on the buns with a long blue ribbon holding them in place.

Hiita is wearing a dark blue kimono, with a orange lining. Her kimono has flames going up it. Her hair is pulled back with ahair clip holding it in place.

"Woah you both look so... nice." Reeve mumbles and looks them both over.

"Not as nice as your going to look" Hiita says to herself with a smile.

Nikaru passes Reeve a bag with a Kimono in it. Reeve goes into the changing room and comes out wearing a light green woman's kimono, with pictures of grunties all over it. "Are you sure this is right... I though I saw some other guys wearing a different type of kimono." Reeve asks

"Come on now Reeve... We're not going to do anything like that to you." Nikaru replies

"One more thing Reeve we're going to have to fix you hair..." Hiita says

"No way! I love my hair the way it is... It's perfect." Reeve then begins to back away

"Please..." Hiita says with a puppy dog face on.

"...I hate you..." Reeve then sits down in a chair.

Hiita and Nikaru go behind the chair and start to fix his hair. First they take off his bandana and is bangs falls down from the postion they were in till they go back and just look like long hair. They take the left side of the hair infront of his face and pull it back and hold it there with a hair clip. Then the place a really long light Green bow in his hair. "Okay done!" They say.

Reeve now looks almost the same as a girl. "I don't even want to see it... I hate looking at my hair when its changed" Reeve says and stands by them.

"He looks more girly then us." Nikaru wisper to Hiita and laughs

"And he doesn't even realize it." Hiita says back to her.

"Can we just go to this event already." Reeve asks

"Lets go then." Nikaru says and begins to walk off as Hiita and Reeve follow.

On the way to the main event someone stops them and asks him if they wish to pose for a picture on the best dressed for the Tanabata festival. They all Agree and pose, with Reeve in the middle and the on the sides just behind them. "Thanks for the picture girls" The camara man says and walks away.

"Fine don't thank at main person in the picture!" Reeve says

The finally get to the main event and the MC says that they will now randomally select one girl to come up on stage and become the princess. A stage light begins spinning around all the girls in the crowd, then stops on Reeve and he is teleaported up on stage. "Noe pirncess tell us about yourself!" The Mc says

"...Well I'm Reeve... I like Long walks on the beach and dinner by candlelight." He says as the crowd sighs and looks at him lovingly

"Your awsome!" "Can I have your Email!" "Your hot" "I love you" The crowd starts to yell out as Everyone lines up to race for a date with Reeve, both guys and girls.

"It's time to actiavte the virus do it as soon as everyone is in the middle of the lake." A shadowy figure says and crossed his arms

"Okay boss!" A second reply and walks off.

"Do you have to wreck everyone's fun?" The third says with a sigh.

As soon as everyone is in the middle of the lake raceing a giant black hole opens up and begins to drag everyone inside of it. "Helpppppp" Reeve hears as even Hiita and Nikaru and dragged into the hole.

"Time for Reeve great hero of the Grunties, to take action and save the day." Reeve then runs back and jumps into the blackness of the hole.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: What could this virus be all about, and who are those shadowy figures!

Reeve: why am I dressed like a girl! I'm your charatcer! Why would you do that to me!

Neiko: Hiita and Nikaru made me?

Nikaru: I was going to give Reeve a Male Kimono

Neiko: Shut up!

Reeve: If I wasn't based off you... I'd so attack you right now!


	5. Login 5 Trial on Nightmares 1

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack... But some day I will then I shall destroy with disclaimer FOREVER!

Neiko: So... I'm going to answer a question from the last chapters reviews. Howdt... Reeve would jump into a black gaping hole to save them because... Well Reeve is an Idiot. And well that would make sense in his mind. I hope that clears it up a bit. It anything happenes that can't be wxplained using logic.Its because Reeve did it.

Reeve: -mumbles- You know I hate you right?

Neiko: I know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reeve and all the others were stucked into some sort of different demention by the strange balck hole. Everyone in it was just standing in a large room. Most players were asking others what was going on. Reeve quickly searched for Hiita and Nikaru, but he was stopped by to other players.

"Hey there Princess." One of the says and trys to put he arm around Reeve.

"How about, me and you have some 'fun' later." The other comments.

Reeve backs away slowly and stares at them blanky. "What the hell are you talking about!"

"Come on now hun, You know you want to have some fun." They both says looks at Reeve.

"Oh thats it! You both going down!" Reeve then turns he's back to them and begins to fiddle with his hair, as he removes the bow and hair clip and fixs his hair back into he's normal style. Reeve then rips off the Kimono to reveal his other cloths under it. Reeve turns around and smirks "I'll show you losers fun!" Reeve then takes out his pole and lighty hits his hand with it.

"What the hell! The Princess was a dude!" The first one says and runs away quickly.

"Oh God... I think I'm going to be sick. I can't belive the stuff I thought about doing to you." The other says and runs off.

"...what was their problem?" Reeve thinks to himself as he searchs for Hiita and Nikaru again. Reeve looks around for a while before he finds them. They have also reverted to their normal clothing. Reeve runs over to them and begins to ask them whats going on. They have no idea either.

Suddenly a voice comes out of no where, but it sounds like it is from above them. "Welcome you unlucky fools! You have feel into my trap, this is a virus I created to keep you stuck in here. Even relogging will send you right back in here! There's only one way to get out and that is to face... the Trial of Nightmare!" The vioce shoats out.

"Doesn't sound do hard... I can easyly make it through!" Scance yells out and steps forward.

"Aww my first victem, just enter the door infront of you." A door suddenly appears "Also as soon as you go through you will face your worst nightmare!" The vioce booms out then the whole room goes silent as stance slowly steps forward and enters the door. As Soon as he closes the door a screen appears on one of teh walls and shows what he is doing in the next room.

Everyone watchs as all that is in the room is a single girl. As he gets closer it you can see that it is 'Princess Reeve'. Reeve wacths the screen and then slowly turns to Hiita and Nikaru. "...Th...Thats what you done to me! I look more girly then you two did." Reeve yells at them while flailing his arms up and down.

"It was Hiita's idea." Nikaru laughed out

Hiita laughs and shurgs. "Everyone though you with great, you should thank me, you make a way better princess then a 'great hero'."

"I'm not just a great hero... I am Reeve, Great Hero of the Grunties!" Reeve then strikes a heroic pose.

Everyone around yells at Reeve to shut up and they turn back to wacthing Scance. "Ha ha you got yelled at." Hiita taunts, then pokes Reeve.

Reeve Turns to Hiita and pokes her back, The she pokes him back harder. This continues till they are both driving there finger into the others arms. "Do I have to seperate you two..." Nikaru says and drags them apart.

Scance, goes closer to the girl then she turns around and looks like Reeve. "What the hell?" He yells and falls backward.

'Princess' Reeve goes closer to him. "What didn't you yell stuff to me from the crowd?" It says.

"...You know I'm sort of insulted I'm he's worst nightmare..." Reeve says to himself in the crowd.

"Bu..But... you din't look like Reeve... You were all cute." Scance says and gets back on he's feet. He goes to pull out his Axe but it turns into flowers as he swings it at her.

"Come on, we can be happy forever! We'll be together FOREVER!" It says and startes to chase him around.

Scance runs out of that room and into the room with the others. Reeve walks over to Scance. "BOO!" Reeve yells right in his ear then startes to laugh.

Scance looks at him. "Don't make me defeat you again Reeve!"

"I didn't lose! IT WAS A DRAW!" Reeve says and crackles his knuckles. "I'll prove I'm the better one, and beat the Trial of Nightmare thing too. 'Cause Everyone knows I'm fearless!" Reeve then begins to walk toward the door.

"We'll go too, three are better then one." Hiita and Nikaru say and join Reeve.

"If three go in, you must defeat three nightmares!" The voice from above start in again.

"Whatever, It will be easy for our team. For we are team Reeve, Hero of the Grunties...plus other two." Reeve yells and walks through the door.

"Your first Nightmare has been selected." The voice belows as the room transforms into a giant kids bedroom.

"So... what's so scary about a kids room. Cept the fact everything is like Giant." Reeve asks and looks at the other two.

"This could be my fear..." Nikaru says and looks around.

"It's mine... This is just like a nightmare I always have." Hiita says and looks around the room.

All of the sudden a clown appear in front of the group and begins juggling. Hiita See's the clown and latchs on to Reeve arm. Reeve looks down at her. "God I'll just beat him then." Reeve then takes out his pole with the hand Hiitas not on and swings at the clowns head. He hits it and the clown falls over. "See it was simple to beat."

Hiita lets go a Reeve and looks a little embarassed. "So we can go now right..." Hiita then goes over by the knocked down clown and pokes it with her staff.

The clown then suddenly rises to its feet and Hiita runs back behind both Reeve and Nikaru. The clown begins to turn more Demonic and starts to laugh as its eyes glow a wierd yellow. The clown starts to juggle again. Reeve sighs and walks over to attack him again.

The clown then throws one of its juggling balls at Reeve which explodes in Reeves face. Reeve is sent flying back behind Hiita. "Sence when could clowns do that!" Reeve mumbles as he gets back up.

"I don't know clowns are evil!" Hiita says while whining.

"Don't worry Reeve, the Gret hero of th..." Another ball hits Reeve and blows up knocking him back more. "...Grunties shall... Run away" Reeve runs away from the clown as fast as possible.

"Come on Nikaru! You can beat a dumb clown." Hiita yell and wimpers more

Nikaru charges into battle with the clown. The clown throws a ball at her, but she simply cuts it in half in the air. Then she takes a slash at the clown, which hits the clown on the arm. The clown lets out anyother demonic laugh and then hits Nikaru with a giant boxing glove. "Hiita try using your magic on it!" Nikaru says as she lands on the ground.

"VAK DON" Hiita yells as a fireball flying toward the clown. The clown smiles and grabs the fireball as it transforms into a juggling ball.

The clown lefts his slevves and a bunch of Juggling balls slide into his hand. It then continues to throw them all up in the air, causeing explosins everywhere they land. Hiita and Nikaru both take heavy damage from not being able to dodge most of them.

Reeve looks out on the fight from behind some books on a never by desk. "I have to save them... Thats what a true hero would do." Reeve then looks around more and noitces something. Reeve laughs a bit then beings to construct something.

The clown slowly startes to walk over to Hiita laughing. "No stay back... Nikaru... help... Reeve, someone..anyone help." She mumbles out as the clown is about to pick her up.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard, and a large shadow begins to go across the floor. The clown then looks up to see what was happening, but as he begun to look up, a wheel from a car, just missed his face.The car then lands behind the clown, with Reeve driving. The car had "hot wheels" wrote along the side of it.

Hiita, Nikaru and the clown, Look blanky for a moment as they try to figure out hats going on. "Oh your doomed now clown boy!" Reeve taunts as he drives and turns around so he is faceing the clown. "Hitta, Nikaru get it!" Reeve yells as he opens the doors on the car.

Hiita and Nikaru both scamper into the car. Reeve then rushs over at the clown. The clown just rolling to dodge. Reeve continues to drive untill he is out of sight of the clown, he then Lets Hiita and Nikaru out to recover. Reeve then goes back and takes a couple of more drive-bys, the clown dodgeing them all. The clown then takes out a juggling ball and throws it by the wheel of the car, it explodes and flips the car over.

"I'm not down and out yet clown boy!" Reeve says and takes something out of his back pokect. Reeve waves it in the air then begins to do something with it. All that can be heard is a large engine roaring. The Clown looks around and see's nothing so throws another ball at Reeve. Reeve see's this one coming and deflects it with his pole.

"Finally we're both recovered. We can go give Reeve someback up now." Nikaru says

"You mean you can give him back up..." Hiita says before the ball lands between them. "I told you that clown is out to get me!" Hiita says and begins crying.

Reeve smiles as he looks up in the air, and see's a large remote controled car falling down almost perfectly on top of the clown. "I'm just too good!" Reeve then wacths the air land on the clown, and the clown shatter into peices. Reeve flips the hot wheels car over using his pole and goes to recover the girls.

"Yes, the Great hero of the grunties has returned victoryious!" Reeve then pulls up by the girls and gets out.

"How did you beat him?" Nikaru asks

"Well you see... A Hero can't reveal he's secrets." Reeve mumbles out.

"It doesn't matter! Reeve really is a hero!" Hiita says as she hugs him.

"Ah-Ha! I am Reeve, Great Hero of Hitta and the grunties!" Reeve says trying to look heroic.

"...Are you conparing me to a Grunty..." Hiita glares at Reeve.

"Thats sorts like calling her a pig...isn't it?" Nikaru asks

Hitta smacks Reeve with her staff anf knocks him down. "I didn't mean it like that... How about I'm Reeve, Great hero of the grunties and Hiita!"

"Ohhh soo the grunties are more important then me?" Hiita says and hits him again.

"No.. No.. No.. I mean... I'm Reeve Great hero of the Grunties... and Protecter of Hiita?" Reeve then looks at her and curls up waiting to get hit.

"I'll let that one pass this once... Just never say it again." Hiita then starts to walk away.

"I'm surprized she didn't kill you." Nikaru tunats as she walks past Reeve.

Reeve follows them. "I think I should get my own theme song... don't you agree. Like Reeve, He's a hero. Do do do, He protects grunties! Do do do. He defeats evil clownsDun dun dun, and saves his team Dun dun dun! La La La Everyone loves Reeve! Do de dum!" He sings as a new door appears and they start to go through it.

"I'm never going to be able to live down you saved me am I?" Hiita asks

"Nope." Reeve Replys

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: And yet another one is done.

Hiita: You do know I'm officaling going to kill you next time I see you right?

Neiko: I guessed as much...

Hiita: Your soooooo dead... shakes fist

Reeve: Ha ha,Neiko!

Hiita: -smacks Reeve- your the one that said it

Neiko: Ha ha, Reeve!

Hiita: -glares at Neiko- he got off lucky! your the one that wrote it!


	6. Login 6 Spiders, spiders, everywhere

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or anything they can sue me about.

Neiko: -cries- I just had this chapter half done...Then I closed the wrong window -cries more-

Hiita and Nikaru: This is why your a moron!

Reeve: It's okay Neiko -pats back-

Neiko: If this chapter seems short or bad... It's because is has just angered me and I can't remember half the stuff I wrote down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They enter the door and come out in a new room, which is completely white with nothing to be seen around. The door they just entered has dissappeared behind them. "So how's afaird of the big white room?" Reeve asks

"It's proably just selecting me or you at Random, give it a second Reeve." Nikaru says and sits down.

"At least they're won't be more evil clowns." Hiita says while smiling and sitting next to Nikaru.

Reeve continues to walk back and forth. "Hurry up and make something happen!" He yells out into the sky.

"We don't have to hurry this, one of our worst nightmares is going to appear. It can take its good ole time if it wants." Nikaru mumbles and thinks.

"I'm fearless, I have nothing to worry about. The only thing that remotely scares me would be Hiita, I know one of these days she's going to snap and attack me." Reeve says and smirks at Hiita.

Hiita gives Reeve an evil glare. "Do you want it to be soon?"

"You won't do anything that bad... Everyone knows you love my Reeve wit and charm. Plus I saved you from the evil clown. You owe me." Reeve taunts

Hiita gives Reeve another larger evil glare. Then turns to Nikaru.

"...Your nightmare has been selected..." The voices booms out.

Hiita and Nikaru stand up at the sounds of the vioce, and the white room slowly begins to transform itself into a large cave, complete with various bugs running up and down the walls, it also has some strange bones scattered around the floor. "My fear..." Nikaru says and sighs.

"Oh don't worry, Me and Reeve will protect you." Hiita says and she smiles at Nikaru.

"When you have Reeve, Great hero of the Grunties and Protecter of Hiita around, you should always feel save." Reeve says as he takes out his pole and waits for something to come out and attack.

Hiita twicths "What did I tell you about using my name in your loser speech?"

"That you love it and I should do it more?" Reeve asks

Hiita smacks Reeve with her staff and looks around the cave. "So, what are we going to be protecting you from?"

"Spi...Spiders." Nikaru replys

----------

"I don't want them to live through this nightmare, I want at least three different styles of attack on them." The first figure tells the other two.

"Just let me attack them! I'll have them running in a Riot!" The second says

"Oh god... Why did I have to chose to work for Mr. Anti-fun and Mr. Bad Pun here." The third sighs

"Just release the first wave now." The first vioce says again.

"Yes' Sir!" The other two leave

"Lets see, that great hero escape this one!"

----------

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored..." Reeve says with a large sigh.

"Lets just hope nothing comes around at all!" Nikaru says and hides herself behind Hiita

"Don't worry... Me and Reeve should be able to handle some spiders." Hiita turns to Nikaru and gives her a smile.

Reeve takes a step toward them both. "Well at least I can handle some spiders." As he said that a small spider slowly creeped its way down from the ceiling and falled on Reeves sholdar.

Nikaru screams then begins hitting Reeve's sholdar with his lance, knocking Reeve to the ground and forcing him to roll around trying to dodge some of Nikaru's attacks. "Settle down... although i enjoy watching Reeve get his butt kicked, I MAY need him to help beat the spider leader." Hiita says and orders her hand to help Reeve up.

Reeve looks at her for a moment. "Your not suppose to me all nice... I'm gonna take you hand then your going to drop me and make me beg to get make up or something." 

"I'm insulted you would think I'd do something like that." Hiita says

Reeve reachs out for Hiita's hand and she starts to help him up, then of coarse drops him. "Told you..."

"You gave me the idea... It' your fault really." Hiita taunts.

Hiita then really goes help Reeve up, As Reeve is getting up he noitces something coming toward them. He points toward it, It looks like a sea of blackness moving along the floor toward them. "Are... they all spiders?" He asks

Nikaru turns to look to see what Reeve is mumbling about, but when she's see's how many spiders there were she faints. "Oh Great, how are we going to stop that many spiders?" Hiita asks

"I want you to take Nikaru and both of you do get to a safe place. This is a job for Reeve, Great hero of the Grunites!" Reeve then puts on a half smile and moves his bandana down a small bit in a heroic fashion. Reeve draws his pole and rushing into the spiders headon.

"Reeve..." Hiita mumbles while draging Nikaru back a safe distance.

Reeve uses his pole to pole-valt into the center of the swarm of spiders. "I will be a hero!" Reeve then begins to jumps up and down on the spiders. Crushing as many as he can.

Hiita looks blankly at Reeve for a moment. "Moron. Reeve move out of the way! I have a REAL plan."

"Never I shall defeat them all myself!" He yells backa nd continues to jumps around.

Hiita stands in the middle of the cave facing the spiders. She does a Reeve half smiles and then unleashs a fireball toward the massive group of spiders. "Vak don" All the spiders ingulf in flames and begin to burn. Along with Reeve. "Thats how a heroic attack should look like."

Reeve begins running around tring to put his hair out. "You set my hair on fire! You are the devil! DEVIL!"

Hiita and Reeve both go back over to make sure Nikaru is fine. She slowly begins to wake up. "Did you get them?"

"Of Coarse we did, I am Reeve great hero of the Grunties, and there's Hiita, great pyromaniac." Reeve says and tries to look heroic.

"...Pyromaniac? And sence when did I want to sound stuipd like you!" Hiita yell and hits Reeve.

----------

"Fools! Send wave two!" The evil figure yells to the others.

"These ones are my fav." The second says.

"Wonder if there's any other people looking for a henchmen..." The third wonders to himself.

----------

Nikaru stands up and looks around the cave. "Where's the damn door to get out of here?"

"Maybe were not done yet, I did have to beat that clown up twice." Reeve says and drinks a heal potion.

"...Can't we just forget about the evil evil clown!" Hiita yells

"Here they come again." Reeve says and perpares himself.

"I won't look... I won't look... I won't look." Nikaru begins mumbling as she closes her eyes.

"Th...There's as big as grunties." Hiita says looking at about ten of them running towards the group.

"As big as..." Nikaru says before she faints again.

"Reeve take Nikaru and lay her against a wall or something, I'm going to need some help to fight them off." Hiita says and gets ready for battle.

Reeve takes Nikaru and props her up against a wall, But what he didn't know was the wall had a large spiderweb on it. And now Nikaru is stuck in it. "Okay I'm ready to save the day yet again!" Reeve says and runs into the battle, already smacking out to the spiders with his pole. "This time they are big enough so I can hit." Reeve then begins to beat a couple of them back. Reeve manages to hold them at bay while. Hiita hits them with her Vak don spell.

They continue this plan untill there is only one left. "We make a pretty good team, when your not being a moron." Hiita says when shooting a fireball at the last spider. But the spider manges to dodge the attack and jump at her. Reeve makes a large turn as he sees it jump and he hits it down, the spider lands just infront of Hiita's feet. then it runs back into the darkness.

"Better make that two times I saved you." Reeve says and laughs.

"Very funny..." Hiita says a bit angered.

----------

"Damn it! Unleash the final spider!" The figure yells and throws down his staff to the ground

"Calm down boss" The other two plead

---------

Hiita and Reeve were celerbrating they're win, when the ground in the cave begins to shake. Then the see a giant leg step around the corner followed by another then a large spider and the remaining legs. It also has a large yellow demonic eye in the center of its face. Much like the clowns eyes. "So...heh I should really be protecting Nikaru huh..." Reeve mumbles as he sees the spider.

"Nice try, Your staying and fighting. You wouldn't want the spider to kill little ole me would you?" Hiita asks.

"Do I have to answer that?" Reeve asks back.

The spider charges toward the both, but simply pushs them away with his front two legs and heads for Nikaru, whom is still stuck in the spider web. "We have ot do something quick! Or its going to like eat Nikaru." Hiita yells and looks at Reeve.

"Something Quick and dumb coming up!" Reeve yells as his spining his pole around and his hand and runing and pole-vaults onto the spiders back. then starts to hit the spider on the top of the head with his pole. "Reeve skull basher"

The spider then stops in its tracks and try to shake Reeve off, but Reeve remains to hold on. The spider then jumps and bashs Reeve into the ceiling, realizing this works the spider continues to do it, untill Reeve slowly slips off and lands face first on the ground. "Stuipd Reeve... And Stuipd spider... Vak don." Hiita says as she fires a fireball at the spider. It hits the spider but doesn't even seem to harm it.

The spider returns it's attention to Nikaru, the spider lunges down to bite her. "Ah-ha!" reeve jumps in the way and the spider completely has Reeve in its mouth. The spider waits a couple of seconds then turns to Hiita and spits Reeve at her. Reeve flys out of the spiders mouth and lands on Hiita. "Hi..." He says laying on top of he.

"Get off me!" Hiita yells and pushs Reeve off of her. "We have to beat it now, or Nikaru's doomed!" She yells out.

"I'll distract him again, just think of something... Your the smart one, I'm an Idiot!" Reeve says as he rushs over to the spider and bites one of its back legs. "How do you like getting bitten and eaten huh?"

Hiita looks around and really can't think of anything to do. Her trusty Vak don spell seems to be useless on the spider. "I got it... But I never casted this spell before, lets hope for the best... GIGAN DON!" A yellowish aura builds up around Hiita and the ground starts to shake. Then the roof teh of cave above the spider starts to shake and crubble on top of the spider, soon the whole thing falls down and crushs the spider. Almost crushs everyone else too. "I did it!"

"I could have finished him off..." Reeve mumbles and sighs

Nikaru woke up with the sound of the rumbling and got to see Hiita save the day. "Woo great job Hiita." She says and trys to step forward. "What the hell? I'm stuck, AHHH in a spider web! AHHH AHHH AHHHH." She begins screaming and yelling

Reeve and hiita try to get close enough to help her out but before they can, her flailing knocked the web down its self and now she has on the ground completely wraped in it. They help her out and wacth the door appear in front of them.

"Seems like the battles are getting tougher... think you can handle you fear Reeve?" Nikaru asks

"I told you I'm Fearless!" Reeve says and is the first to walk through the door.

"If I go in there and hes worst fear is me, I'm going to kill the evil me just so I get the honor to kill Reeve." Hiita says and follows him

"Thanks... both of you." Nikaru says and goes in.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: Chapters arn't fun to write twice, and it lost alot of the funny parts I had in it.

Reeve: Now its just me making fun of Hiita

Hiita: Or me making fun of Reeve

Nikaru: Who's idea it was it get me stuck in a spiders web...?

Neiko and Reeve: It was All Hiita! Don't hurt us -hides-

Hiita: Don't make both of us attack you!

Neiko: Anyway, only one more Fear to go through. How can I write a chapter for someone who's 'fearless' guess will ahve to wait and see. Oh and Scarecorw, you character will make it in the story, I always have extra room.

Reeve: and Gameguy, just sumbit a character in your next review or email Neiko with a character and you can be in it too.


	7. Login 7 Fearless!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack...Hmm pretty basic this chapter huh, nothing dumb and moronic here.

Neiko: Now the chapter everyones has been waiting for! REEVE'S FEAR!

Reeve: To bad I have to let everyone down because I'm Fearless.

Neiko: Sure you are...

----------------------------------------

They all have entered the door and go into another completely white room. "Time for the voice to yell out that we win becasue, Reeve is fearless and the best person ever and will never be defeated." Reeve boasts

"Give it up... We all know you going to be afraid of something stuipd." Hiita says

"Can't I'm Fearless!" Reeve yells

"Any second now, your ging to get proven wrong you do know that Reeve." Nikaru says and waits for the vioce to select Reeve's fear.

"No I won't because, I Reeve, Great hero of the Gruntie and Protecter of Hiita am completly Fearle..." Reeve says before he is interupted.

"Your adventure ends here... Your final Fear has been selected!" The vioce yells out and begins to laugh evily.

The white room begins to transform into a small meddow, with a cliff down by the end of it, the meddow there are some flowers randomly scattered around and there are three grunties eating some grass. "He He he, there's grunties!" Reeve yells and runs over and startes to play with them.

"So whats he afraid of... the cliff...the flowers..the grunties?" Hiita asks Nikaru confused.

"Maybe he is fearless..." Nikaru says

Reeve continues to roll around the grass playing with the grunties. Even Hiita and Nikaru go over and join him in playing with the grunties. Nikaru looks around because she though she heard something off in the distance. But tells herself it was nothing. suddenly a sound it heard from behind Reeve. "Bahhhhhhhh"

Reeve gets up and looks behind him to see a sheep. "AHHHH Sheep, evil evil evil evil evil sheep." Reeve says as he jumps and hides behind Hiitas legs crying and wimpering. He even grabs her leg and begs for protection.

"Your afraid of a sheep..." Nikaru says and looks at Reeve.

Hiita begins to smack Reeve of her leg with her staff. "Just look at that evil thing..." Reeve mumbles out and wimpers more.

The sheep begins to eat some grass as everyone looks at it.

"Wow, It's so scary..." Hiita taunts.

"Better then being afraid of clowns!" Reeve yells at her

"Sheep!" Hiita yells back

"Clowns!"

"Sheep!"

"Clowns! Clowns! CLOWNS!"

"Sheep! Sheep! SHEEP!"

"Dear god, will you two kids break it up." Nikaru says and pushs Reeve and Hiita apart.

"She started it!" Reeve whines

"What! You started it!" Hiita yells back at Reeve

"Wow, you two act more like a couple every second your around each other." Nikaru says and looks at them both.

Both Reeve, and Hiita slowly turn to Nikaru and give her a death glare. Then they both slowly start reaching for they're weapons. All of teh sudden you can hear another "bahh" and on of the grunties are gone, and the sheep in double its old size. The sheep then eats another grunty and double in size again. It is now about double the size on Reeve.

Reeve looks up at it and begins to wimper and cry. "Come on, Someone beat up the giant scarey sheep now."

The sheep then goes and eats the final grunty. This sheep the sheep doesn't grow in size at all, it's eye turn the same demonic color as the clown and the spiders. The sheep then grows two horns out of the top of its head, and starts he breathe fire.

"Okay... I can start to see why your afraid of sheep..." Nikaru says and looks at Reeve.

Now, I shall defeat the sheep and prove I'm the greatest Hero EVER!" Reeve says and rushs in at the sheep. Reeve swings his pole at the sheep but it hits the sheeps wool and gets tangled. "Arg!" Reeve then pulls himself on the sheep and gets tangles up in its wool.

"Moron." Hiita mumbles to herself and gets ready to attack the spell with her Vak don spell. Hiita shoots a fireball toward the sheep, but the sheep simply turns to its side and lets the fireball hit and burn Reeve.

"Hmmm its pretty smart, useing Reeve as a human sheild against your spells. But I should be able to cut the woll right off and free Reeve. Then I want you to use a spell right after I get Reeve down. Okay?" Nikaru asks Hiita.

"Consider it done!" Hiita replys

Nikaru runs toward the sheep and slashs at it with her razor sharp lance, cuting some of the wool and freeing Reeve. Her and Reeve then run off in two different directions away from the sheep, as yet another fireball flys toward the sheep. "Baaaah" The sheep then puts up a defense barrier of wool and deflects the attack toward Reeve, burning him again.

"Any other bright ideas!" Reeve says and begins to try and put he's hair out.

"I can always try this!" Nikaru says and throws her Lance at the sheeps face, but yet again the sheep deflects the attack toward Reeve. Reeve runs around and dives just before Nikaru's lance can get him.

"Will you stop trying to kill me! I'll never be a great hero if you keep it up!" Reeve yells at both of them.

"Pssh, you'll never be a great hero anyway." Hiita snickers.

Reeve and hiita then begins making faces back and forth while Nikaru is trying to think of a plan to stop the evil sheep. Then the sheep begins charging and chaseing Reeve around the meddow.

"Hitta come here... I have a plan." Nikaru says and Hiita runs over to her.

Nikaru begins to wisper into Hiita's ear. "I like the sounds of it already." Hiita then Smiles.

Hiita then runs into the middle of the meddow and starts to cast her Gigan Don spell, as she casts it the sheep falls into a small hole in teh ground, and slowly starts to crawl out. "You only have a couple of second Nikaru hurry!" Hiita yells as Nikaru grabs Reeve.

Nikaru then begins to changes Reeve's cloths and she dressing him up like a grunty. "Whats this suppose to do... make me look more tasty to the evil fire breathing sheep of death!" Reeve says as he looks at the coustume.

"Well... Yeah it is." Nikaru says as he ties Reeve to the end of his pole and ties his pole on the end of Her Lance. "Hiita help me carry this over to the side of the cliff will you." Nikaru yells to Hiita.

As Hiita gets over to her, the sheep crawls its way out of the hole and it looking at Reeve tied on the end of the pole. The sheep makes various noises and hearts appear in its eyes as it notices Reeve is a grunty.

Hiita and nikaru drag the Reeve over to the cliff edge and hold out the pole/lance contraption. The sheep is running at them full tilt to get to eat yet another grunty. Although the sheep really didn't notice was it was going to run right off a cliff.

"Come on you idiot sheep, come eat some Lovly Reeve grunty!" Reeve taunts from the pole.

The sheep runs right off of the cliff, but before it falls it bites on to one of Reeve large bangs. The pole and lance start to bend with the extra weight on them. "Shake him off or something Reeve, if you don't we're going to have to drop you." Nikaru says

"My...My hair!" Reeve whines more as the sheep rips off half of his bang, and falls to its death.

They pull Reeve back in and notices he's crying and stroking his now shorter bang. "Come on Reeve, cheer up... It's only hair." Hiita says and looks at him.

"You can get it back at the next avater Redesign event, its only next week." Nikaru adds.

"Bu...But my hair." Reeve says and whines more.

Nikaru and Hiita both sighs. "We have to think of something to cheer him up." Nikaru tells Hiita.

"I have an idea..." Hiita tells her. "Reeve... Is that any have for the hero of the grunties ot act?" She asks him.

"Huh... You called me Hero of the Grunties..." Reeve says and looks up at her.

"Well that is what you are." Nikaru adds.

"Yes... Yes I am, For I am Reeve, Great hero of the grunties and Protector of Hiita!" Reeve says and strikes a heroic pose.

Hiita smacks Reeve again while a door appears to exit the Nightmares. "Stop using my name in your speech thing!"

Reeve mumbles and enters the door.

"Always actting like a couple..." Nikaru says and rushs through the door.

Hiita yells and chases Nikaru through the door. "If I get ahold of you! I'll show you couple!"

They appear back in the room with all of the other players. Everyone begins to clap at there victory. "Yay Hiita and Nikaru! You guys rock!" "WE love Hiita and Nikaru!" "Can we have your member addresses?" The various people in the crowd yell and run over to them.

"And what about me?" Reeve says and looks at all the crowd.

"Now you know what it feels like... At least they're not laughing at you." Scance says and walks over by Reeve.

"Us true hero's are never respected..." Reeve says and turns to Scance

"It's true, one day I'll have all the ladies all over me." Scance says and grins

"And I'll be the Greatest Hero this game ever seen! Then I'll kick your butt in a re-macth." Reeve smirks and elbows Scance

"Anytime you want!" Scance says and crackles his knuckles.

----------

"A Giant sheep...What an Idiot." The first voice says

"Calm down boss, we have other virus planned." The second says

"Sir Aiken, Sir Riot, Are you sure that we can take over this game?" The third says

"Don't doubt the boss." Riot says and glares at Rue

"You too idiots get out of here!" Aiken says and throws his staff to teh ground and kicks it.

----------

Reeve and Scance continue to talk untill the crowd leaves Hiita and Nikaru alone and they are transported back to the tanabata festival. "Well that was fun." Reeve says and begins to walk away.

Hiita and Nikaru walks over behind Reeve, but Reeve hits a rock in the water and falls down. "why are you always such a moron.." Hiita says and orders her hand to help him up. Reeve grabs her hand.

"and folks we have our winner!" Reki says as a spot light appears on the two. "These too will have a nice romantic evening tomoreow at the local hot springs." Reki annouces as both Reeve and Hiita look completely stunned.

"..." Reeve and Hiita both look at each other stunned again.

"That is going to work out well" Nikaru says and almost falls in the water laughing.

They then continue through the festival, but it was pretty much silent. They then hang they're wishs on the bamboo. "I want a chance to see me Sora -Nikaru" "I want to see my Balmung! and him no to know about dumb old Reeve date (insert a drawing of a angry face) -Hiita" and "I hope everyone elses eish comes through... cause I'm perfect and need nothing! -Reeve" Then everyone logs out.

---------------------------------------------------

Neiko: Oh god... why did I write that... Hiita is seriously going to hurt me.

Reeve: Blame it on Nikaru... She's a bad influence!

Neiko: -mumbles-

Hiita twitchs

Neiko: Please god... I'm to young to die! but I had to right it for a reason to go the the hot springs in the real life chapter so... don't kill me -hides-


	8. Login 8 Date

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack or any of the .hack characters (cept, like the Oc's in it. Which is alot of the story, so shouldn't .hack have the disclaimer to use my cool characters. Think about it.)

Neiko: Now the chapter everyone has been waiting for, dun dun dun the big romantic date chapter!

Reeve: Bu...But I don't appear in like this whole chapter, damn real life... -mumbles-

Neiko: Yes, But I Neiko shall appear.

Hiita: That's means I'll be Miranda.

Nikaru: And I'm Kaorin! And we get school girl outfits!

Neiko: So, thanks everyone for waiting I know this chapter took a little longer then most. I blame in on work but it shouldn't get in the way of updates anymore. So Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neiko...wake up. There's someone here to see you." A voice yells from a different room as Neiko is left snoring in bed. He wakes up at looking around a bit, before he crawls out of bed and falls to the floor.

"Be there in a second." Neiko yells back as he gets dressed in his school uniform. Neiko pretty much looks like Reeve, cept without the bangs and Reeve's clothing/armor. He then stumbles out of his room to see that there were two men dressed in suit standing in his door way. "So...Why are you where?" He mumbles and rubs his eyes.

"We're here for the C.C Corporation, and it is regarding your prize for being in the Great space race." The first man says.

"What about it?" Neiko says and begins to pay attention.

"Well we normally tell this to will the person whom won, but... well no one was excepting the princess to be a guy. Anyway, the C.C Corporation is going to offer you the night all expenes paid. Plus you'll receive tickets to Hayate family hot springs. This is sort of a way for the C.C Corporation to say thank you for getting rid of that virus also. So I hope you and your can and share a romantic evening." The second man says and passes Neiko tickets to the hot spring and a credit card to charge everything too.

"We must be leaving now, thank you again." The first says and they both leave.

"All expenes paid... I though it was going to cost me and arm and a leg. We're so going to most expensive thing I can think of." Neiko says and laughs aloud.

"Even for my son, you still scare me sometimes." Neiko's mom says and looks at him weirdly "Anyway, you have to get to school you only have like five minutes."

Neiko looks at the clock and then grabs his books and runs out the door. He hears the bell for school to begin and runs faster. He gets there and throws open the open and sits down. "Well thank you Neiko for joins us... ten minutes late." The teacher says

"It was no problem, really no need to thank me." Neiko says and smiles.

The rest of the day goes normally until they get to there free study class. Where the class and basically just take a break and talk. "I still can't believe you won the great space race Miranda, that's so cool." One of the students says to the girl behind Neiko. Neiko turns around to see Miranda, she looks similar to Hiita only her hair is shorter and only down to about her shoulders. And she's wearing a school girl outwit. Then again, every girl is. It consists of a long sleeve white shirt, with a yellow ribbon on it, and a blue skirt.

"Yeah, but we all know Reeve is going to end up being some loser." Miranda says

"What the hell are you talking about?" Neiko turns around to say to them.

"Are you some sort of shut-in loser… Miranda here won the great space race in the world." Kaorin says and looks at Neiko.

"Only losers would get excited for winning something in that dumb game." Neiko replies trying not to laugh.

"So now I have to go out with Reeve, the Great hero of everything dumb." Miranda taunts as a lot of people in the class laugh.

"So mine… Reeve, great hero of the grunties!" Neiko says and stands up.

"N...No your not…" Miranda says as Neiko begins to stand up.

Kaorin starts to laugh. "This just couldn't have worked out to be any funnier."

"Well just think of it this way, you great a nice romantic evening with me, you should be the happiest girl ever." Neiko says and try's to look cool.

"Dear god… Kaorin you're coming along to, it's going to be a double date now!" Miranda says grabbing Kaorin's arm.

"What! I don't have a date, and I doubt Neiko is going to pay to bring me out too." Kaorin says in refusal

"I can take you…." Another person from the class says. He has red hair and is normally rather quite in class. "You are going to my families hot springs."

"See you and Hayate and Me and… Neiko" Miranda says with a bit of a shutter.

"Don't I have any say in this?" Neiko says and looks at everyone.

"I'm your date, and we're going to do what I want so… they're coming along!" Miranda says and glares and Neiko.

"Okay… Master." Neiko says and turns back around in his desk.

"So everyone just come to my house after school and we can discuss the evening." Kaorin says as everyone begins to work again in class.

Neiko goes home after school to get changed into more casual clothing. He then heads over to Kaorin's house. He's wearing some basic shorts, a t-shirt and a plaid over shirt over it. He knocks on the door and Kaorin waves him to go in and they head to her room wear Miranda and Hayate are already waiting. "So what's the plan for tonight? Besides the hot spring?" Neiko asks as he falls down and falls on the floor. 

"Well there is this really cool new carival thing that just came to town, maybe we can check that out?" Miranda says

"Sure. After that I'll take you all out for a full coarse meal and that fancy restaurant downtown." Neiko says sitting up.

"Then my hot spring, we'll all enjoy that." Hayate says and begins to looks through Kaorin's stuff.

"So looks like we have the night planned, so we should dress rather fancy for that restaurant and festival huh." Kaorin says

"So, I'll pick everyone up in about an hour?" Neiko says as he gets up.

"Sounds like a plan, we'll have to get all dressed up for the big night." Miranda and Kaorin both say and laugh.

"Same here… But you's two aren't allowed to help… Freaking dressed me up like a girl." Neiko mumbles as he leaves.

Neiko goes back to he's sounds and changes into a tux so he can look somewhat decent for the date. tHen he jumps into his van and heads over to Kaorin's house. Kaorin and Miranda come out in dresses, then take a look at the old van and sigh as they get in. "…Why is there a bed in the back?" Miranda asks

"Maybe he was planning something for you and him later, maybe me and Hayate shouldn't come along." Kaorin says and laughs.

"What the hell!" Miranda shoats

"The bed is for camping…I do a lot of camping." Neiko says with a sigh

"Oh so you're planning to take Miranda camping now huh?" Kaorin says still laughing.

"Shut up already." Miranda says yelling at Kaorin.

They then go and pick up Hayate, and head toward the restaurant. They all walk in and get a table that Neiko reserved for them. "Now order whatever you want, I'll pick up the tab." Neiko says as he sits down.

Neiko orders a steak, Hayate gets a sea-food special, Kaorin orders one of the house specials, Miranda says she's not really hungry and orders a small salad. "Well you're a cheap date aren't you, you can order anything you want you know." Neiko says and tells the waiter to wait for a second.

"fine I'll change my order then…" Miranda sighs

"Get anything you want!" Neiko says

"Anything..?"

"Yes anything."

"Fine I'll order nine lobster and a small salad." She says and laughs.

"Lobster is like the most expensive stuff there." Hayate says and looks stunned.

"He said anything… and he called me a cheap date. I had to make it more expensive to please Neiko." Miranda says with a smile.

"At least it's not like two dozen." Neiko says

"Better change that nine to two dozen." Miranda smiles

"You're already making this a date I'll never forgot… or pay off." Neiko says and chuckles

There food does come and everyone is enjoying the food, except of the two dozen lobster sitting in the middle of the table. "Are you even going to eat any of them?" Kaorin asks Miranda

"I don't even like them… there just funny to look at." Miranda says and smiles.

"Can't just let em go to waste them." Neiko says and begins to eat all the lobster that he came fit into his mouth.

Soon after then head off to the carival and basically enjoy themselves. Then went on various rides and stuff, now they are walking around the game section. "Oh look a plush grunty, I wish I had one." Miranda says and looks at it.

"Done and Done." Neiko says and goes up to play the game.

"You try to get it for me too Hayate… Please" Kaorin says

"Now Neiko and Hayate must go head to head at the ball throwing game. Whom ever knockes down all the bottles first will win the grunty. "I'm a pro at this game, sorry Neiko but you don't stand a chance." Hayate says

"Oh you must not have seen me play the world, If I can defeat a person with a rock, and can certainly knock down some bottles." Neiko says and picks up a baseball.

"3...2...1 GO!" Kaorin and Miranda yell.

Hayate reacts almost as soon as they say it, and knocks over all of the bottles except one. "Let's see you beat that."

"That does seem like its going to be difficult… But I said I'll win it and I plan too." Neiko says. He then looks down at the ground and closes his eyes. "Neiko flaming super luck fastball!" He yells as he throws the ball still with his eyes closed. He does mange to hit them and knocks them all over. "I am such a hero!"

"How the hell! You must have cheated or something you didn't even look." Hayate says

"He must have the dumbest luck ever." Kaorin says. "Why do good things always happen to you, even on the world you get lucky."

Neiko passes Miranda the plush grunty. "I'm just awesome so good stuff happens to me. Or the fact I am Neiko, Great winner of plush grunties and date of Miranda." He yells out as everyone around looks toward him.

Miranda begins to play with the little grunty. "Thanks Neiko, your not such a losery moron after all."

"…Thanks? And now every time you see that grunty and can think of me." Neiko says

"I don't know if it's worth it if I have to think of you all the time." Miranda jokes

Hayate points to another prize on the prize wall and gets it for Kaorin. "I won you something too." He says and passes her a plush spider.

Kaorin sees it and starts to yell and attack Hayate. "Grrr, don't you know I hate spiders! Moron Moron moron!" Kaorin yells as he continues to beat Hayate with eth spider.

"Ahhh how looks at couply now?' Neiko and Mirand both say and start laughing at them.

They continue around the carnival for a while and then they head toward the hot springs. "Time for a nice relaxing soak." Neiko says

"I'll get us the best ones, I do pactally run the place." Hayate says and goes in to get everything ready. Hayate comes back and shows them the hot spring that they will be using. "You all know the rules around here right?" Hayate asks.

"Sure… sure…sure." Neiko says

Everyone heads off to go and get changed for the spring. Miranda and Kaorin go into there spring well Hayate goes to the one he and Neiko are sup post to be using. Neiko is still looking for the room he was sup post to get changed in. "Screw it, I'm just going to use this one, it looks like Hayates edroom, I doubt he'll mind." Neiko says and says into the room. Upon, entering he notices that a whole side of Hayates bedroom was pictures of Nikaru from the game. Neiko just looked around rather stunned but he changed and head out.

"So what do you really think about Neiko?" Kaorin asks Miranda as they swim around.

"Ahh talking about me are you." Neiko says as he runs and jumps into the girl's spring.

Nikaru looks even more stunned for a minuet. "Nak..Nak…NAKED!" She finally yells as Miranda was giving her weird looks.

"What!" Miranda says confused

"Neiko's naked!" she yells out.

"You mean… I'm no sup post to be naked?" He has rather confused

"I saw too much…. And it's…" Kaorin says and starts making a small sign with her fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Miranda says and turns to Neiko for a second. "Dear god he is naked… and ahhh!" She then turns away from Neiko.

"Get out now!" Kaorin and Miranda both yell.

"If I get out, your going to see something again." Neiko says and blushes "Give me one of the towels you have or something." He says

"Then you'd see us!" They both yell again

"I see nothing wrong they that one." Neiko says and laughs a bit.

"Just go, we wouldn't look." Miranda says

"What you wanting for later tonight to see it." Kaorin says and laughs at Miranda.

Miranda twitches and hits Kaorin. Neiko then rushes out as fast as he can. Everyone pretty much gets out after that little event. "Oh Neiko the C.C Corporation called today and you and Miranda have to spend at least an hour along in our special date spring. It was the one rule they gave us for you date. And I'll lend you a bathing suit." Hayate says

"We have to be alone…" Miranda says and looks at Neiko.

"This is going to be fun… basically and hour of sitting around insulting each other." Neiko says and heads to put on the bathing suit.

The both head to the special spring. "So I guess we're sup post to like sit here and talk or something?" Miranda asks.

"I guess… So how's the wife and kids?" Neiko asks

Miranda laughs a bit. "How do you do it?"

"Huh?" Neiko says a bit confused

"You know, always be so upbeat, a normal person would have ran away and never came back after all the stuff we put you through. We dress you like a girl online, always make fun of you. Cost you a lot at dinner tonight and well if I walked into the wrong spring naked… I don't think I could bare to see those people ever again."

"Meh, It's all in good fun. Plus its fun hanging out with you guys." Neiko says and starts to swim around.

They continue to talk about stuff for the rest of the hour, and play a bit in the spring. "Well all and all that was a good night." Neiko says and he drives everyone home and drops them off.

"Heh, maybe we can do it again sometime." Miranda says

"Ahhh do you two want to be alone." Kaorin asks.

Both Neiko and Miranda throw whatever they can at Kaorin. "And Thanks again Neiko, for the Grunty." Miranda says as her and Kaorin get out.

"No Problem." Neiko says and leaves.

----------

"What! How did he spend that much!" A C.C Corporation executive says

"He's going to have to pay some of that back." Another adds.

"Or we can use him on a special mission… He did beat that first virus. We can use him to find who is planting them." Another says

"Agreed, he does this mission. Or pays back for all the money he put on this card. No one should be able to spend that much on one date." The last agrees

--------------------------------------------------------

Neiko: There I have everyone's ideas in this one. It was hard. Everyone who gave me an Idea its there!

Reeve: That means you, Hiita, Nikaru, Riot, Frankie and I think that everyone.

Neiko: Oh and Gameguy, You have WON a special prize. For being Reviewer 54! So in your next review give me and idea and I'll write a chapter about it. Just no Killing off characters and nothing that will change the storyline too much. Anything else is pretty much Free game. 

Everyone from the story: Yay Mr.Gameguy.


	9. Login 9 Maids! Maids!

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack... wonder why...?

Neiko: Oh god, this is going to be by far one of my fav chapters. Hiita and Nikaru are just waiting for me to right this one so they can kick the poopy out of me.

Reeve: -dumb smile- I love this chapter idea.

Hiita: DON VAK! -Neiko and Reeve burst into flames-

Nikaru: Death shall come to both of you! -beats Neiko and Reeve with spear-

Neiko and Reeve: Still worth it... -dumb smile-

-----------------------------------------

"Owww...DING! Someone... DING! ...please... DING!" A mumbles is heard from the edge of a road. Scance is walking down the path and hears this mumbling so he goes to investigate. "Hello, is someone out there?" He exclaims.

"Dear God... I hear someone... Help me! DING!" The voice shoats out again.

"Reeve... Is that you?" Scance says as he looks at a bush with Reeve's head sticking out of it.

"Scance...Help... Hiita, Nikaru hurt me... Soup ahhhhh Bedpan nooo... Ahhh ding!" Reeve mumbles out and trys to drag himself through the bush.

"Settle down Reeve... What happened to you?" Scance says and gives Reeve a health potion.

Reeve drinks the potion and soon begins to look a bit better. "Do you really want to know... It's sort of a long and evil story." Reeve says as he begins to stretch.

"I got nothing better to do... Unless you want to fight that is." Scance says and glances back at his axe.

'No no no... I'll tell you the story." Reeve says and flops lays down on the ground. Scance sets down and gets comfortable. "It all started yesterday, after I took Hiita out on the day for the great space race. Nikaru and some other guy came too, So we had a nice evening and we all said the next day we would come online and have a meeting right... so this is where it really started..."

---------- Reeve's point of view ----------

((Neiko: Sorry to interrupt this story, I'm going to start like a flash back scene thingy here. So Just remember everything here is going to be all Reeve's point of view. So yeah, stuff always seems a bit 'different' in his head.))

Well I came walking down to the spot where we were supposed to meet. Hiita and Nikaru were already there, they of coarse were waiting for me. As soon as i got there they ran over to greet there great hero. "There you are Reeve! We missed you so much! What would we ever do without Reeve, The Great Hero of the Grunties, to protect us." They both said.

Me being the honest man I am. I told them I'm not all that great, but they kept saying I'm a great hero and the best person they ever might. Anyway, now we just had to wait for Hayate to show up. Suddenly some weird ninja guy comes running up. I knew I had to protect the girls So I got up and went to combat this enemy. So he runs so saying his Hayate. But no way. This character looks way older then Hayate and his profile says he's special class.

"Ohhh please Reeve you have to save us for this evil character, oh no what will we ever do. We're to weak to beat him... Only you can do it Reeve." Both Hiita and Nikaru were yelling as I went closer to these new foe.

So I draw my pole and enter pvp mode to destroy this ninja-guy. Next the ninja-guy enters pvp and charges at me. He's speed was awesome, I hardly had time to dodge his first attack. but of coarse I did, then I launched a counter attack on him. I jumped into the air and tried to hit him full force with my pole. He dodged that... Narrowly

This was about the time Hiita and Nikaru changed into there Cheerleading outfits and started to cheer me on from the sidelines. I turned to look at them and give them a smile for all of there cheering. And that's when that stupid ninja guy smacked him in the back of the head. It was on then. So I turned at charged at him again, I took swing after swing... He just smiled and threw something at me. But I wasn't that dumb, I quickly hit it make at him with my pole. I'm guessing it was like a stun needle or something cause he fell to the ground after that..."

----------

"So let me get this right... You beat a hybrid Ninja class, while Hiita and Nikaru sat there doing nothing but cheering you on?" Scance asks

"Better belive it, I only looked bad in that fight with you because... I didn't want to make you look bad infront of that girl you were talking too." Reeve says

"Suuuure you did."

"Now stop interrupting my story..."

---------- Reeve's Point of View --------

...But this time I was pretty wore out, I didn't see it but that ninja guy hit me with some sort of poison needle or something. Cause I just felt all dizzy and could hardly see right. Hiita and Nikaru ran over to be when they noticed I looked a bit sick. "Ohhh Reeve come on back to the house, we'll nurse you back to perfect health." They both said as they began to drag me back to our house. They got me back to the house and layed me down on a bed.

"Come on Scance...stop looking at me like that. I'm not going to tell you what happened there... Pervert..." Reeve says and laughs.

Anyway... They asked if there was anything they can do to make me feel better. I told them that all I needed was rest for the rest of the day and I should be fine. But they insisted. So I told them they can just get me whatever I needed today... And maid outwits wouldn't hurt. So they both left and went to get changed into there cute little maid outwits.

When they came back, I almost died. I didn't think they would really do it, but heh they were in maid outwits. I was pretty much cured from that sight. But they didn't have to know that. They both just looked at me and gave me a small glare. But still I had maids this was like the happiest moment of my life. They both twitched a bit. "Is there anything we can get for you Reeve?" They asked

Okay okay... How could I get this any better you ask. Well since I did save them from the ninja I think they should have to call me master. So well I suggest that and first of all they both refused. there was no way either was going to call me master. Nikaru just refused everything I could say, i never really had much to tell her why she should. But I talked Hiita into it, come on I did save her from that evil clown. And took her out on the best date of her life. So Hiita begun to call me 'Master Reeve'.

-------

"No way, you have to be kidding now. First off They would never dress in maid outfits for you, second theres no way you took Hiita on the best date of her life." Scance complains.

"Why would I lie... This story is completely true. And just ask Hiita it had to be the best date of her life!" Reeve says

"Fine I will ask her... Then I'll ask her out and beat your date!" Scance boasts.

Reeve glares at him. "No you won't! I'll make sure of it." Reeve then looks at his pole.

Scance smiles and looks towards his giant axe. "You want round 2?"

Reeve looks scared for a bit. "After I finish the story... wouldn't want to beat you into a bloody pulp before you hear the rest of the story..."

-------- Reeve's Point of View --------

Anyway, they went in the other room to do something. They told me if I need anything just yell. Well that was they're first mistake. So I'd yell for my maids and they'd come running. I was great, after a little while they got tired of me yelling. they didn't want anything to happen to my perfect voice. So they got be a bell. But Nikaru wanted to make sure it was working properly and dropped it by mistake. That was about the same thing Hiita spilled my soup on me...

Didn't matter though, she cleaned the soup up. But then the worst thing of all happened... Nikaru was walking by and 'tripped' it didn't look to me like she tripped but she said she did. But anyway... she was carrying a bedpan and it fell... And we can leave it at that. After they did that I got up and began to yell at them. But I forgot I was suppose to be sick. And then they realized I wasn't sick and well lets just say I ended up in that bush here you found me.

-------

"They kicked you ass huh?" Scance says and laughs

Reeve glares at him. "I let them do it! I didn't want to hurt them."

Scance gets up and begins to walk away "Next time we meet Reeve, Its round 2. I'll leave you alone today you already had you ass kicked once."

Reeve grumbles.

-------

"Think we were too hard on Reeve?" Hiita asks

"No way, he made us wear maid outfits called us his maids all day. Made you call him master! And why... all because he was an Idiot and attacked Hayate." Nikaru yells still walking around frustrated.

"That's not the way Reeve is telling the story..." Scance says as he walks behind Hiita and Nikaru.

"And...who are you?" Nikaru asks

"Its that guy! You know Reeve was telling us about, Reeve was kicking his ass in a fight till some loser in a cape showed up." Hiita says

"Lord Balmung, is not some loser in a cape." Scance says

"Bal...BALMUNG! Reeve got to meet Balmung and didn't tell me!" Hiita says and looks for in the distance with love in her eyes.

"Okay... Anyway what really happened with Reeve?" Scance asks.

"Lets me tell you the Real story..." Nikaru says

---------- Nikaru's point of view -------

Hiita and I were just standing around waiting for Reeve and Hayate to show up. We were talking about the date we had with them yesterday and how Hiita named the Grunty Neiko won for her 'Reeve the Super Grunty'. Then Reeve comes running up yelling about how he's so great or something. We just agree with him he shuts-up quicker that way. Then Hayate goes running up, I found out yesterday that the C.C Corporation gave him a special class to test out. I forgot to tell Reeve and Hiita though.

So Reeve being the Idiot that he is runs over and challenges Hayate. I knew it wouldn't work out well. Reeve is well and Idiot, and Hayate is used to fighting serious players and probably never fought against someone like Reeve. So the battle starts and Reeve just randomly runs around swinging that pole of his. Reeve is such a disgrace to long-arms everywhere.

Hayate kept easily dodging the attacks and countering by hitting Reeve with little needles. Which seemed to be slowing Reeve down. But Of coarse Reeve's dumb luck kicks in and Reeve manages to knock one of the needles back and it hits Hayate and stuns him on contact. Hayate said his calls has great offense and speed but magic is overly effective on it. So the needle to full effect and stunned him for a while.

Either way Reeve was about to pass out so we took him back to the house and set him up and a bed. Almost right off the start he forces us to get into maid outfits and do all of his choirs.

-----------------

"Sounds like the Reeve I know." Scance says

"Anyway My turn to tell some of the story!" Hiita says and picks up were Nikaru left off.

--------- Hiita's point of View --------

Like Nikaru said Reeve got us to dress up like Maids. I was going to kill him there, but I still though he saved us from a real person. Nikaru still never said it was Hayate. So I went along with it. Then Reeve wanted us to call him master. Nikaru wouldn't but... Reeve said he killed that evil clown and he can bring it make if he wants. So I just did it, I'd rather just call him master then have to deal with anymore evil evil clowns.

Well me and Nikaru were talking and looked into check on Reeve, we though he was still asleep and we were going to save his head. Heh heh, Should have got us to wear the outfits. But he was walking around the room like he was perfectly fine. Ohhh he was going to pay for that! I was up first... I took the soup that he wanted me to bring him, but I heated it up myself, nothing a good don Vak spell can't fix. And we can just say that went all over him. He was crying for a while after that one...

Next Nikaru took the bell we gave him. We only gave him the bell because he kept yelling "Maids! Maids! Come here my Maids!" Every couple of minutes cause he wanted something else. So we figured the bell would keep him from yelling. But no it was worse, every second he just kept ringing that damned bell. So Nikaru took he from him and took out the thing of the middle that made it ring. Then all he kept doing was yelling out "Maids! ding ding ding ding" It was the most annoy thing ever. So Nikaru took the bell completely off him and threw it was him.

After that we need the ultimate revenge. So Nikaru went and down a bedpan Reeve had been using. Yeah he wouldn't even get up to go to the bathroom. And well she dropped it... right on his head. I still think that was rather harsh. He did give me my cute Little Reeve grunty.

----------

"So I'm cute huh?" Reeve says from behind everyone

Hiita looks stunned for a minute. "No you! That plush Grunty you won for me."

"Ahhh that, wasn't that the best date of your life." Reeve says and smiles

"I dunno..." Hiita says confused.

"That remind me... So Hiita how about you and me do something this Friday night?" Scance says and puts his arm around Hiita.

"Ahhh No..." Hiita says and moves.

"That's right! you tell that loser!" Reeve yells out.

"Did I say I was doing something with you?" Hiita looks at Reeve oddly.

"I never said anything about that!" Reeve says nervously

"God aren't you two married yet. You are way to coupley." Nikaru says and watches them.

----------------

"Target confirmed. I've found Reeve, I say take care of him Personalty." A figure says to a C.C Corporation head man. "I'll take him out as soon as his alone." the figure says while turning with a large sapphire cape blowing in the wind.

-------------------------------------------------------

Neiko and Reeve: Maid outfits -drools-

Hiita and Nikaru: Stop thinking about that!

Scance: He he he Maid outfits -drools-

Nikaru: Dear god see what you started!

Neiko: Blame it on Frankie! He had the main idea for it! See everyone leave an idea in your review and it might come true!

Reeve: He he the end of that rhymed

Hiita: Nikaru... why are we surrounded by idiots.

Neiko: I'm not an idiot! I'm a Moron! MORRR-ONNN!


	10. Login 10 A real hero?

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack and blah blah blah

Neiko: Woo Is everyone ready this is Gameguys chapter or at least the Ideas he gave for being reviewer 54. I may have another one of these so keep your reviews coming in and you may win the rights to design the next chapter.

Reeve: But they'll make me to stuipd things!

Neiko: You would have done them anyway...

Rest of Cast: He's right... Your just plan stuipd Reeve...

--------------------

"Psst is that Reeve" A player wispers to another.

"I think, but the message boards made him sound like some sort of warrior... or Hero." The other wispers back.

"You know I'm not deaf...And I am A hero! For I am Reeve the great hero of the Grunties! And what the hell are message boards!" Reeve yells over to the players.

"Are you a noob or something. Message boards are where people and basicaly talk outside of playing in the game. They often have info on game secrets and sometimes whats happening in the game. Someone started a Thread on you and its pretty popular." The first kids says.

"Show me this damn message board thing!" Reeve yells as the kids give him a lnk to the message boards. Reeve then pulls up the messages about himself and begins to read.

----

'Hey did anyone see that Reeve guy fight yet, I watched him ina couple of fights... He never ever won but man he fights different. I wacthed him like jumping off of walls and stuff... Then a different time he refused to attack a girl. Thats like noble. Next time I see him I'm going to challage him to a fight just to see what he will do next lol.' submitted by "omgirocksors4223"

'Yeah he does seem to have his own fighting style I'm a long arma nd would never dream of fighting like him. He seems like a 4 year old with a stick. But I'll give him creitd for 1 thing, he made a pretty cute princess' Submitted by "I can't think of names"

'Reeve is an okay guy...Although dim-witted at times. I've fought him. Lets consider it a draw though...' "Submitted by Dairokkan"

'I'm offically putting out a bounty on Reeve's head whom ever and beat him in a fight and give me with weapon, you shall be greatly rewarded!' Submitted by "Mr.Anti-fun"

'Don't worry players, The knight shall now be looking into this matter. And I Lord Aranel will be looking into it personally.' Submitted by "GameGuy"

'I'm sorry to say but I must lock this topic. Talk about other players isn't welcomed moreso sence I bounty was put out.' Topic Locked By Balmung.

"Thats awesome I'm famous!" Reeve says as he looks at other topics.

'Theorys of virus attack on the Tanabata festival'

'I think it was just a dumb idea that the C.C Corparation had, it went bad so they called it a virus!'

'No way it was Definatly those 3 that saved the day... no way any1 could beat there worst fear!11!'

'I belive it was a hacker planned on destroy the world so the C.C Corp will be forced to pay the person to stop causing all the virus and hacking to you lovly game."

'It couldn't have been the 3 that saved the day... why would anyone want people to know they're afiard to dumb stuff like sheep and clowns and spiders.'

'This is also beings looked into by the Knights, please do not take any actions of your own and leave this up to the professinals. Thank you, Lord Aranel' Submitted by "GameGuy"

"Well reading is boring... I'm going to go find some monsters or players and show them the true power of Reeve, great hero of the grunties!" Reeve says and warps to an area normally covered with monsters.

----------

"Rue... I want you to go and challage Reeve. Do not kill him at this point, just learn how he fights. I want to know everything about him before I launch my next plan." Aiken says as Rue takes out a rather long sword and licks the blade.

"Sure, the crazed wolf... Is now on the prowl!" Rue says and leaves.

--------

"Lord Balmung, I know your in charge of this investigation on your own terms but I wish to question the one called Reeve. I have orders from the C.C Corp head board. And Permission to offer Reeve a deal." Says a Man standing behind Balmung wearing sapphire armor, and holding a V point sabre.

"I know Aranel, they told me this morning. I'm going to investigate the two girls then. Send me a report on what you learn about Reeve." Balmung says and walks away.

"Sir!" Aranel says and bows and Balmung walks away.

-------

Reeve Was still fighting and well pretty much losing against a monster he attacked. Just as the monster was about to attack and finish off Reeve, like a quick flash of lightning the monster was destroyed. "Reeve, Get up and stand on your feet." Aranel says

"Who the hell are you and Why do people keep saving me... I'll never be a hero at this rate." Reeve complains as he gets up.

"I am Here to do something that will make you a hero. I want you to join the Sapphire Knights. If you agree you will be granted the Sappire armor and the Knights title. These two things in combination will boost your abailtys and easyly make you a hero. But you have to work for the C.C Corp." Aranel says and looks at Reeve.

"So I'll be like strong and a hero... Awesome I'm in!" Reeve says and jumps up and down.

Aranel takes Reeve to the offical base of the Sapphire knights and gets him suited up in the armor. As soon as Reeve put sthe armor on he feels stronger. Finaly he puts on the face mask which resembles a skull. "This just won't do... I'm going to have to make this armor look cooler!" Reeve says and takes off the maska nd addes to holes in the top of it so his bangs can still hang out.

"Now to test your abilitlies, I want you to fight one of the other Knight longarms." Aranel says as a Lonharm wearing the same armor as Reeve walks into the room.

"You doomed!" The other longarm says and prepares for battle.

Reeve looks are at him. "Piece of cake!" He says and he charges over at the other Knight, Reeve throws his pole right at the Knight. The knight is stunned as he watching the pole fly through the air and hit him in the face. Reeve's pole is sent flying into the air. Reeve jumps grabs in and hits the Knight with it as he is landing. Knocking the knight out and winning Reeve the battle.

"Wow, He never even got to make an Attack." Aranel says a bit confused and amazed. "but now we have more important stuff to do, I must get you to help find whom ever planted that virus. Now Tell me everything you know."

Reeve goes on to tell Aranel everything about the day of the Tanabata festival.

----------------

"So..." Hiita says bored as she looks at Nikaru.

"...So..." Nikaru replys "This is getting us no where we gotta go do something..."

"How about you ladies Entertain me for a little while?" Balmung asks as he approachs them.

"BALMUNG!" Hiita yells as hearts fill her eyes and she jumps at him.

Balmung turns and catchs Hiita and his arms. "Can I help you?"

"Marry me!" Hiita yells again

Balmung drops Hiita. "Well this is going to be a long afternoon."

----------

Reeve has left Aranel to do some training with his new armor and easyly defeated the monster he lost to before. "Man this new armor is everything I've always wanted! I'm a real hero when I'm wearing it!" 

"Would a real hero, need armor that makes him stronger or would he just battle with everything he was and hope for the best?" Rue says as he steps out from a shadow.

"This makes he a hero, so I like it. I still Fight like a Always would." Reeve says

"Prove it and battle me!" rue says adn takes out his blade.

"Your on!" Reeve says and enters Pvp mode.

Rue grunts and enters pvp. rue then holds his blade perfectly still and points it at Reeve. "Attack me if your so great!"

Reeve runs in toward Rue, only to be knocked back by one swing of Rue's mightly blade. "Grrr... Don't just counter my attacks fight me!"

"Tsk tsk tsk... You'll never be a hero if you keep crying like that!" Rue says and launchs an Attack on Reeve's armor. "What... It didn't even scracth it."

"Thats correct, the Sapphire armor gives my Knight the utlimate defense." Aranel says and jumps into the battle feild.

---------------

Neiko: I'm going to end it here for right now. Sorry about the shortness and lack of comedy in this chapter. Next ones will be more exciting. 

Reeve: I have super armor! I'm a Hero now!"

Rue: Wuss!

Reeve: Just wait till next chapter when I kick your ass!

Neiko: So whats going to happen... Will Reeve Keep this armor! Will Reeve have to work for the Knights now! Will Hiita and Balmung do anything! Tune in next time to find out! Same BAT TIME. Same BAT CHANNEL!

Reeve: Bat time...? Bat channel...? The hell are you talking about?

Neiko: Anywho Sorry again about the bad chap and the next one should be up rather quickly, like a couple of days.


	11. Login 11 Crazed wolf Revealed!

Disclaimer: Neiko doesn't own .hack but you should write them and tell them to give the ownership of .hack to him. Yeah Neiko's just that great you should!

Neiko: Yes We're back with the new exciting chapter! "Crazed wolf revealed!"

Reeve: At least it was a cool name... Still gonna suck though.

Neiko: Just wait Till you write it Reeve... Your going to like this chapter!

Reeve: I normally don't like it when you say stuff like that...

Neiko: I'm serious you'll like it...

Rue: Why am I crazed?

Neiko:...You'll see -evil laugh-

Rue/Reeve: -blank stare-

---------

"I'll show you the ultimate defense!" Rue yells and charges at Reeve again swings his sword like crazy. All of rue attacked hit the Armor perfectly and cause only one small mark in the armor.

"Now Stand Reeve, and show this fool the true way of a Hero and the Knights!" Aranel says and watches Reeve start to get up.

"I told you I'm unstoppable with this armor! You might as well quit now." Reeve says and readys his pole for his next attack.

Reeve runs at Rue and starts to throw the pole like he did against the other longarm. "Your a fool, I watched that last fight. I'm not going to fall for that one!" Rue says as he swings his sword and knocks the pole away. But while he was doing that he knew noticed Reeve was still just fighting at him and never jumped into the air to get the pole. Reeve keeps running and punches Rue in the face.

"Who's the fool now?" Reeve taunts.

Rue stands there still for a moment not realizing what just happened. _"I... was hit?" _ was the only thing running through his mind. "You hit me! ME! No one ever hits me... I'm Rue, the wolf! And you just made the last mistake you ever make in this game!" Rue mumbles as he throws his large sword behind him in the air. It flys up and then lands behind him sticking into the ground. Rue begins to laugh as he throws his large trench coat off, revealing a vest of small knifes. "Your going to meet Rue, the crazed wolf now!"

"...Your more of a freak then I thought, but your nothing that Reeve, the great hero of the Grunties can't beat!" Reeve says again and rushes toward his pole.

"So, this Rue character is one of the hackers huh. Lets see if little old Reeve and knock some more information out of him." Aranel says and lends back on a tree watching the other two fight.

Rue begins laughing even harder and lowers himself to the ground and begins to walk on all fours, somewhat like a dog or wolf. "Ahh..." Reeve mumbles out while watching. Rue begins to runs and jumps around like that. "What the hell are you doing!" Reeve yells as you can hear confusion in his voice.

Rue bounces by Reeve on his right, then quickly springs toward Reeve while in midair pulling out two of the blades on his battle vest and slashing two rather deep marks in Reeves armor. "Your armor isn't much of a hero's armor now, is it?" Rue says while landing back on the ground and throwing the two knifes he just used into the ground making them stick in.

Reeve looks shocked at either the speed Rue just used to attack with or the fact his ultimate armor was just torn apart by one small strike. "Ahh... You just got lucky... Bet you won't even hit me again!" Reeve says and prepares himself.

Rue begins to run and jump around again, his time he jumps behind Reeve and before Reeve can turn Rue jumps at him and lands on his back, the force sends Reeve falling to the ground face first with Rue pushing down on his head. Reeve Faces smashes against the ground shattering his face mask. Rue then does a back flip off of Reeve and lands on his feet just out of Reeves poles distance. "All that armor is doing is slowing you down! You would have dodged that attack if you didn't wear that bulky slow armor!" Rue taunts and takes out a blade licking it and preparing for his next attack.

"..Wait..." Reeve mumbles out as he begins to get to his feet. Reeve drinks a health potion and then removes the sapphire armor. "Now the real fight! Reeve the Great hero of the Grunties and Protector of Hiita Versus Rue the Crazed wolf! Sounds like it should be fun." Reeve says and cracks a half smile.

"Just because your intro is longer doesn't mean you won't feel my bite!" Rue says and laughs.

"You fool! You can't win without that armor, you won't even stand a chance!" Aranel yells and looks concerned

"That's the way of a hero! Who knows If I can win, but I have to try!" Reeve yells and brushes his bangs back in a heroic fashion.

-----------

"So do you girls Remember anything about that Tanabata festival?" Balmung says while pushing Hiita away from him again.

"Nothing really strange... Reeve won the contest to be princess... Then the giant black hole. We beat up our worst fears. Hiita won a romantic date with Reeve." Nikaru says and trys to think.

Hiita looks at Balmung. "Don't worry I didn't want to win it was a mistake! Your the only person for me Balmung!" Then she wraps her arms around Balmung.

Balmung looks stunned and shocked before he mumbles "Sure..." And pushes Hiita back again.

"Although you did seem to enjoy that date with Reeve, you do still have the grunty he won for you." Nikaru says and laughs.

Hiita blushes for a moment. "Its.. It's just to be nice I'm keeping it! You know Balmung is the only person for me!" Hiita yells at Nikaru

"I'll tell Reeve that for you!" Nikaru taunts again.

"Shut up about me and Reeve" Hiita says and starts to strangle Nikaru.

"I have a plan... Lets just go and find Reeve and we'll ask him about these events." Balmung says and begins to walk away. Hiita running closely behind him. Nikaru still trying to get air back in her body trailing behind.

------------

Rue and Reeve both looked at each other waited for one to make their move. Reeve began to run first at Rue, Rue simply did a back flip and landed a firm Kick to Reeves chest. Making Reeve stumbles back as Rue took out his second knifes and began to swing at Reeve like a madman. Luckily Reeve was thinking like the normal Idiot he is and began to fall backwards as he say Rue coming toward him. Reeve pole hits Rue in the arm making Rue drop his second knife.

Rue looks blankly again say he knife hits the ground. Rue throws the other knife into the ground and jumps backward, as Reeve connects to the ground also. "That's TWICE you hit me!" Rue says and looks more angered then ever.

Reeve gets back up to his feet. "And I'm going to do it a lot more too!" Reeve smiles and rushes and Rue. Rue smiles back and charges head first at Reeve also. Reeve Goes and throws the pole like he did before. Rue looks and grabs it him one hand and prepared to block the punch with the other hand. Reeve jumps into the air and grabs the other end of the pole, used the force of the jump to throw Rue at a tree. But the crazed wolf wouldn't fall for that. Rue bounces off the tree and comes flying back at Reeve when Reeve lands. Delivering a headbutt to Reeve. Sending Reeve back but also hurting Rue himself.

"Your going to have to do better then that!" Rue taunts and rubs his head.

Reeve Recovers his Balance. "Think that was supposed to hurt or something?"

"How can he be doing better without my armor!" Aranel mumbles as he watches the battle

This is about the same time Balmung, Hiita and Nikaru come to see the fight. Reeve turns to see them. "Heh Now I have the crowd support! There no way I can lose now." Reeve then turns to wave to them and yells "This is a good time for cheerleader outfits!"

Rue saw this as his time to strike, Rue run quickly at Reeve and took out his last knife sticking it into Reeve left arm. "The wolf has bitten!" He says then delivers a kick to the knife handle driving the knife farther into Reeve arm. Reeve falls to the ground, his health almost completely gone, and with no health potions left.

Everyone whom was watching was in shock at what Rue had just done. No only was it dishonorly it looked painful... Very painful. You could see the tears welling up in Reeve eyes. But he refuses to cry during a battle this serious. Reeve reached back and pulled out the knife, which was more painful then it going in. "I... I'm not finished yet!" Reeve says tears running down his face.

"Just quit you idiot!" Hiita yells as she starts to walk toward the fight.

"You proved your point already Reeve!" Nikaru yells and looks at Reeve.

Balmung holds both of them back. "He doesn't want anyone to interfere..."

"I have more then enough health left to defeat you!" Reeve says as he grips his pole tightly with his right hand and glares at Rue. "Reeve, ultimate tornado spin of pain!" Reeve begins to slowly spin the pole then pick up speed, everyone around was watching the pole to see what Reeve say doing. Reeve slowly began to take steps toward Rue still spining the pole. No one noticing Reeve quickly kicked up one of the knifes Rue discarded into the ground, the knife hit the pole and flew toward Rue, sticking into Rue hand.

"..." Rue looked blankly at his hand the knife going straight through it. Rue fell to the ground and began laughing like crazy as he starting to shake and all of his discarded knifes started to float ad pointed toward Reeve. "Wolfs Piercing!" Rue says as all the knifes fly at Reeve with one wave of Rue's good hand.

Everyone watched with Horror as the knifes flew toward Reeve but just before they hit him, they disappeared along with the hurt Rue.

--------

"I told you not to kill him you fool!" Aiken snaps as Rue appeared infront of him. "Your just lucky I got you out of there before those knifes told hurt him..."

Rue was still laughing like a madman and feld up his hand, blood still pouring from it.

-------

Reeve looks rather shocked and stunned as the knifes disappeared. then he smiled and falls to the ground. "Owww..."

Both Hiita and Nikaru go running over to Reeve whom is now whimpering lightly as he lays facedown in the ground. "Are you okay?" Nikaru asks.

"I'll be fine... I'm the hero of the Grunties after all!" Reeve says. "..and protector of Hiita..." He whispers

Hiita glares down at him as she heard something. "What was that?" She says as she moves in a bit closer to hear him.

"Your no my arm!" Reeve yells as more tears run down his face. "Are you trying to kill me!" He yells back at her.

"What if I am!" She yells back in her defence.

"...Kids..." Nikaru whispers to herself.

Balmung and Aranel are talking by this point and sharing some of the information they found out. Soon after they come back over to the group and offer to take Reeve to a more relaxing spot to heal up. All three of them follow Balmung and Aranel. But Hiita and Nikaru have to pretty much carry Reeve because he is yelling his fine and doesn't need to get healed.

-------------------------------------

Neiko: Sorry about yet another short chap...

Reeve: Ow... ow... oww!

Neiko: Stop crying!

Hiita: That's just mean!

Neiko: Do I have to bring back the clown!

Hiita: I'll be good.

Rue: Wow I'm pretty cool! -growls like wolf-

Neiko:... You just lost all coolness with that growl

Everyone: Agreed!


	12. Login 12 Return of the dead!

Disclaimer:Neiko doesn't own .hack, but he will... ohhh he will -shakes fist-__

Reeve: Woo a new chapter.

Neiko: Yep but its not a very good one.

Hiita: Why not?

Neiko: Halloween chapter

Nikaru: Whats wrong with that?

Neiko: Just picture what Reeve is going to wear...

-everyone shutters-

----------

"Where the hell is Reeve." Nikaru's voice calls out from the front end of a horse.

"I dunno... and why to I have to be the ass!" Hiita yells

"Because...It was my costume idea, your have to be be the ass... and that just...ewww." Nikaru laughs.

Hiita growls and mumbles.

Reeve comes running over to the horse. "Emmm nice costume?"

"Told you everyone is going to make fun of this costume..." Hiita grumbles.

"It'll be okay. Now Reeve go change into your costume. Then Free Candy and Halloween party!" Nikaru says

Reeve leaves for a couple of minutes then he returns in a cowboy costume and tips his hat toward Hiita and Nikaru. "Don't I look spiffy."

"A cowboy...?" Nikaru mumbles

"I can't even see!" Hiita complains more.

"Yeah I'm a cowboy, So Now I can ride you too." Reeve says.

Hiita sticks her head out of the costume and stares blankly and Reeve for a moment. So does Nikaru. "What did you just say?" The both mumble.

"I said I was going to Ride you." Reeve says confused.

"Think about what you just said...Your going to 'ride' us." Nikaru says

Hiita rips off the back of the costume and tackles Reeve and begins to beat him with her staff. "You'll never ride be to dirty little!" Nikaru shrugs and also begins beating Reeve.

"Fine fine fine... I'll change..." Reeve says while mumbles and walking away. In a few more minutes Reeve returns but this time he is dressed like Balmung. "Hello fare ladies."

"BALMUNG!" Hiita yells as she sees and thinks Balmung is coming over. Hiita runs and jumps at Reeve, Reeve catches her like Balmung did the other day. "Ohhh Balmung you do care." Hiita says and snuggles up to Reeve.

"Hmmm I sorta like this costume." Reeve says and begins to chuckle and looks at Hiita.

Nikaru begins to laugh and she can't stop. "That's classic!"

Hiita stares blankly at Reeve for a second and doesn't say anything. "Woah we're Like having a moment..." Reeve says

"I hate you..." Hiita says and glares at Reeve. Hiita then jumps out of Reeve's arms and yells at him to go and change.

Reeve comes back a couple of minutes again. "Hey Like this one?" Nikaru is the first to turn to look at him and she almost falls on the ground laughing. Hiita then turns to see Reeve in a clown outfit. Hiita screams and hides behind Nikaru. "Ohhh your not going to jump into my arms this time?"

Hiita grumbles to herself and then see's Reeve running over toward her and she begins to run away. Reeve continues to Chase Hiita around for a good five minutes singing the circus song.

Hiita finally manages to get away and in a couple of minutes after that she comes back in a sheep costume and begins chasing Reeve around. "This is cheating! CHEATING!" Reeve whines as he gets chased.

Reeve and Hiita keep this up for what seems like forever chasing each other back and forth. "They're like 4 year olds... " Nikaru sighs. Reeve and Hiita both stop and look at Nikaru. They both let out a small laugh.

They both go and change into spider costumes, then they go up behind Nikaru and tap her on the shoulder. "Heya" They both say as Nikaru turns around to look at them. "Oh My GOD!" Nikaru screams and begins to flail around before passing out.

"Think we scared her a little to much?" Reeve asks as he poke Nikaru with his pole.

"She'll get back up... She's just faking." Hiita says and poke her with her staff. "Anyway..." Hiita turns and glares at Reeve. "Time for me to give you a costume... You can't do it yourself.. Your too dumb."

"This doesn't sound good..." Reeve says and gulps.

Hiita takes Reeve and changes him into a Kimono like at the Tanabata festival. "NO NO NO! Not going to happen." Reeve yells.

"Ahhh come on... for me?" Hiita then gives Reeve a sweet little look.

Reeve grumbles and sits down in a chair. "If one person says ANYTHING to me I'm changing." He says as Hiita turns him back into Princess Reeve. By this time Nikaru has recovered and is laughing as Reeve begins to slowly look more girly every second.

"We should really dress him like a belly dancer..." Nikaru says while laughing.

Reeve stares blankly at her for a moment. But soon he's dress and looking more girly then even the first time he was dressed up. "wow he looks somewhat Cute." Hiita says and smiles. "I'm so the best costume person ever."

A few moments later a person walks by and notices Reeve. "Hey baby, I'll give you a trick and then a real nice Treat. Want my member address?" He says and flashes Reeve a smile.

"That's it I'm so going to kick your ass now!" Reeve says and rips off the female cloths and reveal his armor and he fixes his hair. "Reeve the Great hero of the Grunties Shall now defeat you and So you the Power of truth, justice and the way of Reeve!"

"what the hell your a dude!" the man says and runs away.

"That's its I'm picking me own costume." Reeve mumbles

"We all have to go get a new costume on already. The event startles in an hour." Nikaru says and walks off to get changed.

"Ohhh yeah..." Hiita says and goes to change.

Everyone Returns Nikaru Returns first in her Yazoo costume (FF7:AC) Hiita goes back in a Lina Inverse costume (Slayers) and Reeve in a Batman costume (Batman (duh))

"I am the one that hides in the shadows I am darkness itself I am Reeve, The dark knight of the Grunties!" Reeve yells as he covers half himself with his cape.

Nikaru turns and looks at him. Then shoots him in the head with he cork firing gunblade. "Ohhh no! How dare you!" Reeve says and jumps backwards "You shall now face the wraith of my Reeve-a-rangs!" Reeve reaches into his pocket and throws a bat-a-rang with Reeve wrote across it in marker. Reeve laughs.

Reeve and Nikaru continue the fight until Hiita starts to get annoyed by getting hit with corks and 'reeve-a-rangs'. "Darkness beyond twilight... Crimson beyond blood that flows... Buried in a stream of time... Is where you powers grow..." 

"What the hell is she talking about?" Reeve says as he stops and looks at her.

"I pledge myself to conquer... All the foes who stand... against the mighty gift... bestowed in my unworthy hand..." Hiita continues to chant

"She's casting a dragon slave, Its a powerful spell at the person she dressed up like uses." Nikaru explains

"Let all the fools who stand before us... be destroyed... by the power you and I possess..."

"You almost done... god..." Reeve Mumbles

"DRAGON SALVE! ...Vak don!" Suddenly a large blast of fire comes flying toward Nikaru and Reeve, burning both of them.

"My cape! Your burnt it!" Reeve begins to cry.

"We get the point... lets just go to the event..." Nikaru says as she brushes herself off.

The three head of the event, they look around to see a large pumpkin patch and a large pumpkin in the middle wearing a crown. As the warp into the area the large pumpkin of "Pumpkin King" turns to them and makes a face and from behind it without anyone noticing it releases three ghosts.

The ghosts slowly come up to out heroes and as they see the ghosts the three ghosts transform into a zombie version of the demonic clown, sheep, and spider. " We beat these things once... Lets do it again!" Nikaru says and looks at the Sheep. She runs toward it but it transform into the spider when she looks at it. "AHH! They're all spiders!" she screams

"AHH No they're all clowns!" Hiita screams

"...All sheep..." Reeve whimpers.

---------

"Seems you had a good Idea for once Riot..." Aiken says and smiles as he watches the ghosts come closer to the three.

"That's cause I'm the smartest...Ahhh... Smart person ever!" Riot replys.

Rue sighs. "At statement just makes it seem so..."

---------

"I can defeat them! I'm Not Reeve, I'm BATMAN!" Reeve yells and runs at one of the ghosts. He throws a 'reeve-a-rang' right through it. "We can't even hurt them..." He mumbles

"RUN!" Hiita yells as they all run to a church in the middle of the area.

-----------------------------------------

Neiko: Gotta cut it off here... I'm tired. Heh heh heh

Reeve: But what happens...

Neiko: Have to wait for the second part of the special Halloween chapter.

Reeve: Rip off... Your just to lazy to type it.

Neiko: Hiitas fault. ; Yeah that's it

Hiita: -glare- my fault huh?

Neiko: No it's not It's... Ahhh Happy Halloween everybody! and just wait for the second part of this chapter in a couple of days!


	13. Login 13 Running Riot

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah Same disclaimer as always. Blah blah blah don't sue me.

Neiko: And... We're back!

Reeve: Took you long enough Slacker.

Neiko: I had better things to do...

Reeve: Whats better then me!

Neiko: Lets not get into that... The list is too long.

-------------

Reeve, Hiita and Nikaru all burst into the church for protection. "How the hell can we defeat them!" Hiita says and leans up against the door.

"Brother will find a way... We'll just have to find mother." Nikaru says and a rather sneaky Yazoo voice.

Reeve blankly stares at her for a moment before he smacks her in the back of the head. "Your not Yazoo..."

"Way to wreck my dreams..." Nikaru mumbles and sighs

"Well at least It's good to see we have company now, huh Ninja-boy." Scance says and walks closer to everyone from inside the church. Scance was also in costume, a Gorilla costume.

"Hey guys, and stop calling be ninja boy..." Hayate mumbles as he leaps of the wall over to join them. Hayate was wearing a Spiderman costume.

Almost immediately after seeing Hayate, Reeve was in his face. "Spiderman huh...? Second rate hero!" Reeve says

"At least I have super powers..." Hayate says

"...I don't need super powers to defeat Villains! I use the power of Justice! For I have the darkness and I am the Night I am Reeveman!" Reeve yells and pulls the cape infront of his face.

Everyone stares blankly at Reeve and Hayate before turning back to talk. "So Scance why are you locked up in here?" Hiita asks

"Lets see... I bunch of Girls with Reeve heads chasing me around... Trying to touch me. This is the worst nightmare ever." Scance Shutters

"What about you Hayate?" Nikaru asks "What could a ninja be afraid of?"

Hayate looks around nervously. "Ahh nothing... ninjas are fearless."

"When I got here we was mumbling something about evil cats..." Scance adds.

"Anyway stop this talking everyone! I know what must be done. We must send someone out there to defeat these monsters and save the day. And I Reeve great hero of the grunties, and Protector of Hiita says that I shall go first and defeat those blasted sheep!" Reeve says as he stands up his cape blowing in the wind, and trying to look heroic. 

Next Reeve bursts out of front door and heads toward the main pack of ghosts. "I'll give him five minutes... "Scance says

"Nah four..." Nikaru says

"Your giving him way to much credit... three tops!" Hiita says and poses like Reeve.

"God you people have to give him a break ever once and a while... I personally Belive in Reeve. I'll give him seven minutes." Hayate jokes and laughs.

Reeve continues outside until the ghosts see him and form a barrier of Zombie Sheep around him. "I'm going to prove I'm a hero! I'm going to defeat you!" He says and charges at one of the sheep. Reeve attacks with his pole but nothing it simply goes with through the ghost and the ghost counters with a magic spell. Hitting Reeve in the back knocking him to the ground.

Everyone watches from a window in the church as there worst Fear is beating Reeve around. Everyone to afraid to go out and help. "He's going to get himself killed out there..." everyone thinks to them selfs.

Reeve gets hit with another barrage of spells from the different ghosts. All of the sudden a 'fwoop' sound is heard and the pumpkin king sends out another ghost. But the ones around Reeve all irrupt in a blue flame. "That's not going to stop them for ever. Now get up. My Knights never take a beating let that!" Lord Aranel says and helps Reeve up.

Reeve Picks himself up and smiles at Aranel. "I was perfectly fine..."

"...Yeah yeah I know all part of you plan." Aranel jokes as he looks at Reeve.

Aranel continues to hold off the ghosts as Reeve goes back inside of the church. "Okay okay My plan didn't work anyone else have any ideas." Reeve says and takes off his Batman costume.

"Full out attack! We'd have better odds if there was one ghost for every one person." Scance says and takes out his axe.

"Sounds like a plan!" Hayate adds in and Him and Scance run out the door to back Aranel up.

"I'm not going out there. Clowns...evil!" Hiita mumbles and sits on the floor.

"Me either spider are the devil!" Nikaru says.

"You two sit here and think of a plan then... I'll go back them up. for they can't win without me!" Reeve says and runs out to join the other guys in the fight.

----------

"This isn't working well... Riot go there and take care of Aranel and the others." Aiken says and smirks

"What about me boss?" Rue asks and takes out his blade.

"No Riot is more of the person I want this time. I want to scare them." Aiken says again while Riot turns and teleports away.

-----------

'Fwoop' Is heard by everyone and Riot appears. Riot is a a large player. He's wearing a trench coat like Rue, But riots sleeves are torn off the coat to fit his arms. He also is wearing a Bandana with "d.h.e" wrote on it. Riot turns and smiles and a large sword about twice the size of him begins to appear in his Right hand. "I'm Riot and Well... I'm going to kill you now." He smiles and runs toward everyone carrying his sword with one hand.

"A heavy blade, I'll take him out. My Axe will break that Blade of his." Scance says and charges at Riot. Both of them take a swing at Each other. Riots Giant blade against Scances Mighty Axe. A large clash is heard by everyone, it was something like a gunshot. Then Scances Axe goes flying off in like Air and Scance falls backwards on the ground. 

Riot laughs and Provides Scance with a Kick sending him rolling across the ground, and All the ghosts start blasting Scance body which is just lying on the ground.

"I'll take him out!" Hayate yells and jumps through the air at Riot. Riot blocks Hayates attack with his sword then grabs Hayates foots and throws him backwards into the Pumpkin King, smashing the pumpkin up and over all Destroying the ghosts.

"Shit... I didn't need those ghosts anyway to take you fools out!" Riot laughs.

"You haven't might the star player yet buddy. I am Reeve, Hero of the grunties! and Protector of Hiita, I am unstoppable!" Reeve yells and runs at Riot. Reeve begins to spin his Pole infront of Riot. riot simply shrugs and slashes at Reeve. Reeve is sent flying back and lands through to door on the church.

"Reeve?" Hiita says and runs over to him

"He's not going to get away with hurting all them!" Nikaru says and takes out his lance.

"Lets take him down!" Hiita says with a fire burning in her eyes.

Hiita and Nikaru run outside. Nikaru begins Runing toward Riot and Hiita begins Casting Vak don.

"Hate to have to hurt you little girls but... Your attacking me." Riot grins and makes a half turn in which makes a swing with his blade also. The wind created by this attack knocks both Nikaru and Hiita backwards into the church knocking them out also.

"I can not allow this to go any farther... I shall defeat you and then take you in for questioning on these resent viruses." Aranel says and draws his blade and looks at Riot.

"Ohhh I'm sooooo afraid." Riot taunts.

Aranel grunts and lunges at Riot. Both of them block each others attacks with ease. "Looks like We're evenly matched." Aranel says and continues to send attacks on Riot.

"Not for long..." Riot says and he's sword disappears. Riot then reaches into his pocket and pulls out a marker. He then marks "+1" On his own forehead and begins to glow red and his sword reappears.

"What did you do!" Aranel asks confused.

"My master made us special Classes. So my class can Get stat bonus a plus one doubles my strength. So Prepare to be defeated." riot laughs and swings his mighty blade at Aranel.

Aranel goes to block and it works to even his surprise. "I hope I'm not to late to join the party." Balmung says as he helps Aranel block the attack.

"Your just in time Sir!" Aranel says

"Stop calling me Sir... It makes he feel old." Balmung says as him and Aranel deflects Riots attack.

"Now sence when is two on one fair?" Riot says

"Scared?" Aranel says and smiles.

"I've proved my point... I'm out." Riot says and disappears.

Balmung looks at everyone scattered around the area hurt. "I'm going to stop this hacker... He's hurting to much in my world." Balmung says.

"I'll do whatever I can to help Si... Err Balmung." Aranel says

"Start with taking everyone to recover, then meet in in Hidden area five tomorrow to talk more." Balmung says and teleports out.

-----------------------

Neiko: and theres your next chapter fokes.

Riot: I liked it!

Rue: That's cause you got to do something.

Aiken: -wrapped in blankets- When do I get to make my first appearance...

Reeve: Never! MWA HA HA

Aiken: So your the evil one now huh?

Reeve: Maybe...


	14. Login 14 Our Villian?

Disclaimer: I don't own .hack... But hell this doesn't w\have anything to do with .hack anymore... Which it takes place in 'the world'

Neiko: Sorry for tha wait everyone... I had another chapter plans for right here... but this is had happened... REEVE come here.

Reeve: Yo

Neiko: Reeve put on this blindfold then run straight that way. -points-

Reeve:...okay...? -puts on blindfold and runs. Smacks into wall with sign on it.-

Neiko: See... just like that. -points to sign on wall "writers block."

Reeve: Ow...

Neiko: Time for this chapter... Its a story of Love, hate, evil, Justice... Basically everything...

-------------

Algus DarkStalker was walking down a path looking for his neck battle, be it a player or a monster. He didn't care, unless it was Reeve.

"You... Would you be interested in hearing a story?" A voice comes from behind a tree.

"Why would I want to hear a story you idiot. I'm out to PVP the world!" Algus says and pulls out his twin blades.

The man walks out from behind the tree. He is wearing Wave master robes and has grey hair with two long dark grey bangs hanging from the side of his hair. "I'll make you a deal then, listen to my story... and then I'll defeat you in a pvp. How's that sound?"

"Fine, just make it quick old man. Plus I love beating poor defensless wavemasters." Algus taunts.

"I'm far from defeneless... Anyway, My Names Aiken. And this is how my story goes..." Aiken says

"...I was once Aiken, The Hero. I defeated challage after challage..."

A young wander stands before a young boy with a black dragon flying infront of him. The boy pulls out a sword and waves it making the dragon fly into battle. The wander whom looks just like Aiken grins. He then begins to bounce back and forth and looks starts to turn into some sort of reptile creature. Spike grow from his sholdars elbow and nee's and also a tail.

The reptile creature runs into battle against the dragon. The dragon spits out a fireball at the creature that tooks over Aikens body. The creature (whom we'll just call Aiken) Punchs the ground and a burst of water rises and puts out the fireball. Suddenly within seconds Aiken it in the air right by the dragons's head. He yells "Justice punch" And in one swift move punchs the dragon shattering it. Then like lighting lands and charges at the boy, and with another punch sends him flying backwards to the ground defeating him. Aiken then reverts to his normal form.

"I was a great warrior, I defeat many in battle...Then I first saw her, My princess..."

Aiken the wander was walking down a trail in the forest, when he notices to thugs attacking a young girl. One thug was short while the other tall and bald. "release her!" He yelled. No reponse from the thugs. Aiken transforms into the reptile creature again. The thugs notice him to summon forth a giant three faced monster wearing three masks and another monster with three seprate parts, Blue legs, a green body and a yellow face. The princess broke free from them and ran over to Aiken. She summoned a Warrior girl dressed completely in white.

Aiken ran at the three faces beast. He jumps into the air and attacks with his justice punch. Shatters one of the monsters masks. While doing this the princess s monster jumps on to the other monsters, and exploded destory all three parts of the creature but the explosion knocked back the princess causeing her to faint. Aiken now glared evily at teh two thugs and run to attack the other monster again. This time he was stopped by at attack from the monster. The monster threw Aiken toward a tree. Aiken saw this coming and bounced off the tree and counters with a justice kick. Destroying another mask.

The monster was seeming to get weaker with ever mask destroy but now the two thugs was yells and chanting what looked like a spell. Two new red masks appered on the monster and it began to glow crimson. The monster then doubled in size. Aiken knew what must be done and ran toward the creature to destroy the last oringal mask. But the monster grabed Aiken and started to try to pull off both of his arms. A scream of pain came from Aiken. But then an white aura came from his body and his tail smasked the last mask. "Justice slice..."

Aiken then picks up his princess and from that moment he knew he was inlove. He defeated many more people to restore his princess back to her throne.

"Everything was Fine now... Me and my princess were falling in love... Then the King of Feinds showed up..."

Aiken and the Princess where laughing and enjoying a day out in a feild, eating a picnic. "I've come to claim the princess." Was said from a large man with white wild hair, and pitch black armor. He pulls out a sword and an army of feinds appered before him. Aiken looks up and transformed. Aiken defeated most of the feinds but the battle was causeing quite a toll on him. There was only one last feind felt to destroy. The feind was a blue woman holding a doll, the womans was missing chucks of her flesh.

Aiken ran at the womans, the woman threw the doll up in the air, and never even blocked the attack. Aiken shattered the woman like he did to the dragon. But the doll didn't dissapper. the doll landed on Aikens back and bite into his skin, Aiken flesh itself begins to burn with the woman looked like. The man laughed and walked over to King, he drew his sword in the air was was going to slash Aiken to defeat him. But he princess stopped him and told him she would do anything just spare Aiken's life.

"And then she was gone... I was left for dead... but I wasn't defeated I trained and traded by soul for power..."

Aiken was now bigger in his transfroms state, and parts of his body with metal and robotic. He traded his soul and heart for the power to save his princess. Now the big three of The Feind Kings gaurds stand before Aiken. The first a short man, summons a Zombie like dragon, the next a man ingulfed in flames summons a large creature made up of nothing but Lava. The last a Knight form summons a sowrdsman carrying two blades.

Aiken grunts and says "Justice Crush" and punchs the ground causeing the earth to made pillars of ground stick up, to impale the dragon shattering it. The swordsman jumps at Aiken. aiken simply Reachs up and grabs him in mid air, crushing his whole body shattering him. Next the wave of heat hits Aiken. Aiken letts out a scream, cloud then apper in teh sky and it begins to rain. "Heroic Downpour" Aiken jumps inot the sky and his robotic armor opens to reveal something similar to gums and they all shot a barrage of water at the Lava monster. shattering it.

"All that was left was to defeat the feind king and claim my love back..."

I faced off against the King head to head. He transformed into a large black feind with batwings. Aiken ran at him, he flew into the air and shot a blast of lightning down at Aiken knocking him face down into the ground. The King then lands on Aikens back and begain to rip his head off. Aiken mumbled out one last thing before he passed out. "Give me the power to defeat him...And I'll give you my Body."

After that Aiken passed out, but when he awoke the King was defeated and He was covered in blood. aiken had somehow defeated the King of all feinds. But when he Looked over the princess was crying over the Kings dead body.

"I never recovered from what she said next..."

The princess ran over to Aiken and just pounded on his chest. "You killed him... You killed the man I love." Was all she was saying. Aiken never even felt anything though. All he felt was the feeling to murder to cause more pain, all he wanted to do was destroy destroy everything. He's princess now hated him, he had lost his soul to... to do what. to hurt the one person he loved. He gave his heart to the devil... To hurt the person he loved.

"and now we're here... and I still haven't found my heart again... So your next." Aiken finished

"What a dumb story... Could have used a vampire..." Algus says

Aiken looks blankly for a moment then grined

Algus stood up. "I know everything about this game, no one can summon monsters or transform your a fool, Now come on battle me!" Algus yells and drew his weapons.

Aiken smiles "As you wish..." Aiken then began to transform into the first monster in his story the Reptile Warrior. He ran at Algus, Algus frozen in fear couldn't move. Aiken grabs his face and crushed it untill algus icon shattered.

"Character deleted" the game said.

"That was fun... Now To find my heart again... I must destroy. Riot, Rue!" Aiken yelled as Riot and Rue appered behind him. "Lets have some fun!"

---------------------

Neiko: done and done, all the bad guys introduced.

Reeve: I did nothing this whole chapter

Hiita: you ran into a wall...

Nikaru: Yay Update!

Aranel: Deleted a character... Not in my World! I shall punish him!

Aiken: Like hell...

Neiko: Sorry nothing really happened this chapter... But you get to know the real bad guy now... I kind of feel sorry for him now... such a hard hard time. anyway next chapter promises more random nothing-ness! and wacky Reeve adventures


	15. Login 15 Flames of Christmas

Disclaimer: Blah Blah blah I don't own .hack... Or Christmas... Please Don't let Christmas sue me... I can't beat Santa!

Neiko: If the disclaimer didn't give it anyway... This is the Christmas Chapter.

Reeve: No one reads the disclaimer anyway...

Neiko: No you reads what you say! OH BURN!

-blank stares from everyone-

Neiko: I'm killing you all off this chapter... Oh and Gameguy, i know about the spelling mistakes last chapter. p I never ran anything to check it out. I was To pumped to post a serious chapter. Sorry.

----------

"Arg!" A puzzled Reeve yells out in the middle of an item shop. "I just don't know what to get Hiita and Nikaru for christmas..." Reeve continues walking around the store till he sees something on the shelf and grabs it, he then pays and leaves to get his gift ready.

During the night of the game, there was snow coded into the world so everyone could get into the christmas sprite. Well almost everyone was excited for this... Everyone except Hiita. It was the day before Christmas eve. Everyone will be exchanging there gifts on christmas eve. Due do the fact the world was shutting down on christmas for the day. Everyone was buying gifts for the friends before they have to get off the computers for a day. Hiita though spend most of that day torching christmas tree and snowmen enemy's.

No one really saw her do this because well everyone was to busy. But everytime she did seem to destroy one of the enemies she would be crying... It was then she vowed not to talk to anyone the next day in the game. Then She logged out.

It was the next day, Christmas eve. When Reeve signed on the the game. First thing he did when he got on the game is to go where he was suppose to meet Hiita and Nikaru. Nikaru was there... Still no Hiita, they waited roughly and hour Scance and Hayate showed up but still no Hiita. "That's it, We're going to find her! I Reeve the Great hero of the grunties and Protector of Hiita, Shall Personally Find her and take her back here!" Reeve Yells.

"...Not a chance... I Scance, Great... Uhhh... Ladies Man. Shall go and find her!" Scance says and strikes a pose.

Reeve Glares at Scance a bit ticked off. "No no no! I Hayate the fastest and Greatest Ninja shall Locate her!" Hayate says and strikes a pose.

"M...My Lines!" Reeve whimpers

"Fear Not shall I! Nikaru! The greatest long arm ever to hold a Spear, shall find Hiita and bring her back here. After All I am her Best friend this should be a piece of cake." Nikaru says and strikes a Reevey Pose.

"You know... copy catting isn't very christmasy" Reeve grumbles and walks away.

Everyone searched where they figured Hiita may be. No one really had much luck. Reeve was the first one to really notices a christmas tree running about on fire. "That must be Hiita! That tree looks just like me when she sets me on fire." Reeve goes over and just watches\ her for a couple of moments, she destroys at least seventeen enemies while he is watching.

"Hiita!" Reeve yells as he jumps down a slope of snow, trips and finishes going half way down on his face. Hiita Turns watches him fall and then continues to burn everything in sight. Reeve brushes himself off and goes over to her. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing..." She replys tears running down her face.

"...Yes and the crying is a dead give away about that..." Reeve says as he puts his arm on her shoulder.

"I just don't want to take about it. Why are you where away go enjoy your christmas stuff..." She says and destroys another enemy.

"I can't I'm you Protector... So I have to stay here and protect you and stuff... And Its no fun unless everyone is there." Reeve says and lays down in the snow making a snow reeve.

"I'm not going christmas sucks! Plus I never even got anyone anything." Hiita says defeating more trees/snowmen.

"How about you make that you present to me...?" Reeve says and gets up and looks at her.

"Huh... You want to go to... as a present to you?" Hiita says and stops attacking and crying for a moment.

Reeve Smiles and throws his pole behind Hiita and Destroy a snowman. "Sure Do, as long as your there it will be fun... Plus I just saved you again... You owe me in my books." Reeve then laughs and passes Hiita and Christmas card with a drawing of both of them on it. All It says is "Do not open until X-mas"

"Fine... I'll go... But I'm not being happy or christmasy" Hiita grumbles.

Everyone meets make at the Hideout. Everyone is there and begins to exchange presents. "I'll go first, I got everyone the same thing... A picture of Myself, I signed it for you too." Scance says and passes around a picture of himself, The one for Hiita and Nikaru has a phone number at the bottom of it. "Make good use of your girls..." Scance then winks.

"I think I'm going to get sick..." Hiita says

"That did make me sick" Nikaru says and grabs her stomach then laughs.

"Mine next!" Hayate then reaches into a bag h had on his back. "For Reeve... I got your some swimwear... I know you didn't this when you came to the springs." Hayate then gives Reeve a Green speedo with grunties on it.

"Heh heh heh... Your a riot" Reeve grumbles

Hiita and Nikaru burst out laughing. "That was the best day of your lives!"

"I'd say so You got to see me naked... That must be a dream come true." Reeve says and laughs.

"More like a nightmare..." Nikaru taunts.

"Next Is Scance, I know you'll like this one." Hayate then passes Scance a Hat with mistletoe attached to the end of it.

"I'll make god use of this..." Scance puts it on and walks over by Hiita and Nikaru. They then push Reeve under the Mistletoe.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no no!" Reeve Yells and whimpers.

"You have to... Its tradition." Nikaru says

"Yeah were not going to say anything about it." Hiita says sweetly

Scance then kisses Reeve. "What the hell! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Reeve runs around the room flailing wildly.

"Next I have Hitta's, You seemed you enjoy the hot springs last time so I got you a free pass for you and a guest." Hayate says

"Thanks." Hitta says but still really doesn't smile much.

"And last but not not not Least we have my lovely Nikaru. What I got for you is my Heart... And a pass to the hot springs for both of us. Like date number two." Hayate smiles then winks at Nikaru.

"Ahhh... I'm a bit freaked out now... but I guess I'll go next. First off all Scance and Hayate, I baked you some cookies!" Nikaru gives both Scance and Hayate some cookies.

"What about me, I better get cookies! I like cookies!" Reeve stops flailing about and walks over hoping for cookies.

"Nah, I got you something much better. I know your love it." Nikaru passes Reeve a box in which he rips into a million pieces. Reeve then holds up a Cape with a giant "R" On the back.

Reeve puts it on. "I am No longer Reeve... I and Now Ultra Mega Super Cool Heroic looking Reeve, Hero of the grunties and Protector of Hiita!"

Everyone stares blankly for a moment as Reeve begins to run around making his cape blow in the wind. "Anywho... And Here yours Hiita." Nikaru passes Hiita and box also.

Hiita opens it and then Screams and drops it. "Arg! I hate you so much." Hiita storms off. Everyone looks in the box to see a stuffed clown.

"NYA HA HA!" Nikaru laughs.

"I guess I'm the last one left..." Reeve passes out christmas cards to everyone which all say don't open till X-mas. "Now Hiita come on back..." Reeve goes to get Hiita to come back to the party. Everyone else stays to enjoy themselves as the put on some music and dances and stuff.

"Just go away Reeve... I hate christmas I'm going going to log off now." She complains.

"Wait... Just come back in and why do you hate Christmas so much?" Reeve asks

"I don;t like to talk about it... Something happened one year at christmas and... Fine just don't tell anyone. There was this one christmas ten years ago...

----- enter flashback -----

I woke up early this year because I was so excited to see what Santa was going to get me. I snuck down stairs, I was the first up... I didn't want to turn the lights on because I would have gotten in trouble.

_A young girl, peeks down some stairs looking between the rails on the stairs. She creeps over to a table and takes a candle and lights it, then runs over to the tree and begins looking at presents._

My parents said I should never play with candles and anything, but Hell I was a kid... Anyway I started to open my presents and there was they toy horse that I really wanted, I picked it up and started to play with it...

_the young girl opens a present and the most lovely smile wipes across her face. She then hugs the toy and runs around playing with it, Not noticing her foot kicked the candle over, lighting the tree on fire._

Not Only did the tree burn down... all the presents even the house... Everything lost all because of me..

_The young now crying being yells at by her parents with other around her crying._

Now Every year sence that... They always remind me, They'll never let me live it down. And that's basically It...

_The girl now standing infront of a burnt down house crying and crying..._

----- end flashback ----

"... And Well I never ever liked christmas sence. Never even smiled on christmas the past ten years." She explains and looks at the night and the stars.

"I never knew... I'm sorry." Reeve explains.

"For what? No one knows cept you now... So I hate everything christmasy now." She says and yawns

"That will change when you open my present..." Reeve jokes.

"Ahh Whats that's?" Hiita points for by a christmas tree.

Reeve and Hiita go over by it and see three presents. They're labled "Hiita, Nikaru, and Hero. From Santa"

"I'm guessing I'm the hero?" Reeve says

"I guess... lets just take them inside." Hiita says and picks them up.

They go back into the house and put the presents down. " Lets open them." Nikaru says as she opens hers to see a stuffed Sora doll.

Reeve opens his to reveal a grunty, it then licks his face. "Best present ever!"

"I'd rather not open mine..." Hiita says

As Nikaru and Reeve were huggling they're new presents. The starts to glows and floats into the air. Reeve Grunty starts to become deformed and its legs and arms become long claws, it then grows spikes all over his body and grows rather large in size. While the glowing yellow demonic eyes.

The Sora doll grows life size and two large blades shoot out of hits arms likes Sora's normal blades own longer and blood red. Its eyes then become Demonic.

"Ahhh crud..." Reeve says with a whisper.

"I'm guessing a new virus..." Nikaru says

"Told you christmas presents are evil..." Hiita adds

-----------------------------------------

Neiko: I know yet another bad chap... But its only part 1, part 2 I promise to have up before christmas.

Hiita: You don't need more Crappy christmas stuff -.-;

Nikaru: When Do I get my beach chapter ;;

Reeve: My grunty -cries loudly-

Aranel: A new virus... Not on my watch! -puts out sword- I shall save you all!

Neiko: -stops Aranel- You can't your in a meeting with Balmung... yeah that's it.

Reeve: You just couldn't let of anything for Aranel to do could you...

Neiko: ...Why Do I keep you around...


	16. Login 16 Flames of Christmas 2

Disclaimer: Some random stuff about how I own nothing... except your souls! MWA HA HA!

Neiko: Am I the only one a tad bit freaked out my todays disclaimer...

Reeve: I call him Claimy and he's my bestest friend.

-everyone stares-

Neiko: Anyway, Back to the evil christmas presents of death and sad sad Hiita story

Hiita: Stupid Christmas...

----------------------------

The Demonic Sora, and Grunty turn and looks at Nikaru and Reeve. "Lets see you fight what you really wanted for christmas." Aikens voice says seeming to come from no where.

Then a Red glow comes from the middle of the floor, this glowing extends and turns into a barrier. Trapping Reeve, Hiita and Nikaru inside, with Sora, The Grunty and Hiita's unopened present. And Knocks Scance and Hayate outside. "Looks like its three on two at least..." Reeve mumbles and jokes

Hiita's present begins to shake and the bursts open. To reveal on doll Balmung whom also turns demonic, and his sword glows a crimson red, then grows to life size. "Reeve, you really got to learn to stop talking." Nikaru says with a sigh.

Reeve grins a bit, "At least I'm going to get to beat Balmung up."

"Lets just get this over with... Then I can log out and we'll forget this day ever happened" Hiita says

At that Sora was the first thing to make a move, his quickness moved him over beside Nikaru in a moment. He slashed, but Nikaru moved in time, so she only took minor damage to her arm. Sora laughed, then attacked again and again. Nikaru begins to block the attacks as best she can.

"Looks like your next my dear Hiita, Isn't this your perfect christmas present. The Man of your dreams" Evil Balmung says and begins to walk toward her. He then swings his sword down causing it to set a flame. "Looks Like its Fire on Fire too" He laughs.

"Your not the man of my dreams and your not a perfect christmas present... Nothing is!" Hiita says and casts a Vak Don, Balmung just defecting it and laughing.

Reeve Grunty charges at him. "what I don't get a speech or anything... Well at least can we just be friends Mr.Grunty?" Reeve mumbles as the grunty hits him and knocks him backward.

"Lets take them out!" Hiita and Nikaru say

"But It...Its... My grunty!" Reeve whines

Nikaru ran toward Sora, and they Pretty much blocked each others attack for attack, Sora seems to be doing more of the attacking due to his speed. Sora then jumps into the air and preformed a backflip to land Behind Nikaru and garb her from the back putting the blade on her neck. "He he he, Boss said to take you in alive." Sora laughed

Next to get caught would have been Hiita, Balmung defected all of her attacks until she was backed into a corner then he just grabbed her. "Now Our pet just has to get Reeve."

Reeve glared at Balmung. "It's not your pet... Its Mine!" Reeve yells and lets his guard down as the demonic grunty smacks him with its claw. Reeve growls, "I'm going to defeat you Mr.Grunty just to turn you make into my pet little pet!" Reeve then gets up and charges toward the grunty. Reeve polefaults onto the grunty head and begins betting the top of its head in with his pole. "Reeve Skull basher!"

"...That's the same damn thing he did against the spider..." Hiita mumbles

The Grunty simply shook Reeve off and then stepped on him holding him down under its foot. "Well looks like we lose.." Nikaru mumbles

"I'm not done yet... Reeve shake and roll and stuff." Reeve Begins shaking and flailing around under the gruntys foot. The grunty steps down harder and crushes Reeve more.

"Justice shall be upheld, Villains shall be Imprisoned! It is the Command of the Knights! The Sapphire Knights!" Aranel says as he stands outside of the Barrier. "Sapphire Crush!" He yells as he takes off his gloves to reveal a Sapphire colored Ring, he punches the barrier and shatters it. "The Power of the Knight are unstoppable now, I shall rescue my Knight and take you viruses in for questioning!"

"Wow, that was pretty Heroic..." Nikaru says

"Looked Really cool doing it to." Hiita adds

"What about me? I was way more Heroic then that!" Reeve yells as he is still getting stepped on.

The evil Balmung throws Hiita over to Sora and Sora puts his Blade around her neck also. "This is going to be fun, I never thought I'd have to defeat Balmung before. But I always wanted to see this fight." Aranel says and draws his sword.

Balmungs blade engulfs in the crimson red flames, Aranel smiles as his Sword engulfs in Sapphire flames. "Ohhh this should be fun, I should help." Reeve says as he Bites down on the gruntys foot. Then rushes over by Aranel.

"Reeve, I have a present for you." Aranel says as he puts out a Pole like Reeve only with a slight Sapphire tint. "Take this Its should help. And Now i want you to take out Sora, we're going to need Hiita and Nikaru to help."

Reeve takes the pole. "What about Mr.Grunty?"

The Grunty began to charge back at Reeve, but suddenly many ninja stars hit it in the face and exploded, then a giant axe hit it take into the wall. "Did you really think we would let to have all the fun?" Scance asks and throws his Mistletoe hat falls and hooks it on the part of the roof.

"And I'm still waiting to take Nikaru out again, so you better make sure she gets saved." Hayate says and smiles.

Sora then throws Both Hiita and Nikaru to the ground and Charges toward Reeve, Reeve swings his new pole and Sora blocks it with one of his blades. Sora Blade then engulfs in Sapphire flames, and the Sora screams with his arm begins to set aflame. Sora then takes the second blade and slices his flames arm off. "Wow nice pole!"

"I'd though you'd like it." Aranel Replys as he Slashed and blocks at Balmung.

Hayate and Scance were still beating the evil grunty, Or at least keeping it at bay. Both seemed to be beating it down, they had The grunty pretty much defeated and look Pretty low in health.

Aranel and Balmung were locked in a heated battle, Both blocking each others attacks and giving no lead way. Balmung scored the first lucky hit and knocked Aranel to his knees. "Looks like I'm still stronger then you, even if I'm just a stuff toy." Balmung taunts. Balmung then slices Aranel again and knocks him down to the ground and lows his health almost to depletion.

"Damn it, I have to help him... No more Time to play with Sora." Reeve says and attacks Sora with a barrage of Quick pole strikes. Sora easily dodges them with his speed, but Doesn't notice Nikaru behind with him and Lance, which is now chopping off his other arm. And Hitta Vak Don setting the remains of Sora on fire. "Good work, that's why I keep you two around."

"Thanks... I guess?" Nikaru says

"Your luck we keep you around... if we didn't need comic relief..." Hiita says

"Now Balmung, this is for Saving me... and Being all cool and impressing people and stuff." Reeve says and points his pole at Balmung.

"Your no match for me..." Balmung mumbles and walks slowly toward Reeve.

"Your no match for my new attack of DOOM! Reeve Flaming tornado Strike!" Reeve yells as he puts his pole in the air and begins to spin it around, Fables begin to rise in the air like a tornado, In amazement everyone looks to see. The flames begins to form a real large tornado, Reeve then throws the pole into the air toward Balmung, and the flames follow. 

Balmung guards, but Reeve begins to run toward him, and punch him in the face, then jumps into the air, and deflects the pole down toward Balmung. Balmung does see this coming and rolls off to the side, the pole flys into the Tree. Now the tree is engulfed in Sapphire flames. "Nice Try, almost worked to..." Balmung mumbles as he gets up.

Hiita is basically stunned when she turns to see the Tree in flames. "The..This is all your fault... If you weren't here i may have enjoys my Christmas." She yells as a fire burns deep in her eyes as she glares at Balmung. She fires, three Vak don's consecutively, Balmungs Deflects the first two, but is hit by the last one.

Balmung glares "That's it... Your next, You shall be a luck one to die by my blade. I'm not even bring you back to master." Balmung runs at Hiita and slashes her, knocking her back and down to the ground. "Now I shall finish you with my 'Flaming strike'!"

Balmung runs toward Hiita to Finish Her off, but Reeve jumped in and grabs Hiita and dashed away. Reeve smiles and looks at her still in his arms. "This is like the fifth time I saved you... What would you do without me?"

Hiita a bit red pushes Reeve off. "Without you... I doubt I'd be fighting evil toys." She mumbles

"Ahhh you look a bit red, Better not mention we're under the mistletoe." Reeve says and laughs as they're standing below Scance's hat. "It is tradition..." Reeve says before he and kicked in the back and lands face first on the ground.

"Only a fool turns his back to whom he is fighting." Balmung says and laughs as he kicks Reeve.

"You..." Hiita mumbles as a Red aura glows around her, she then launches a new more powerful Fire spell at Balmung, he blocks his is wing like cape, but its completely burned and destroy the rest of the Fire spell knocks him back and lowers his health to almost nothing, but this also causing Hiita and lose most of her energy.

"Not bad... Not bad... But now You dead!" Balmung says as his sword bursts into more flames then before, Nikaru charges at him to stop his attack but is knocked him by a swing of his sword. Next Scance and Hayate turn to do something but they both fail. "Your going to burn!"

As Soon as Balmung was done saying this he burst into Sapphire flames, and flames shot all over the room. "Reeve...?" Hiita says as she watches Balmung burn.

Reeve mumbles something and stands up from where he was lying. "It wasn't me..."

Balmung Falls down to the ground to reveal Aranel standing behind him, with his sword. "Only a fool turns his back to whom he is fighting, you should live by your own words." Aranel then smiles and helps everyone up. "Everyone okay?"

"I'm fine..." Hiita says

"Be Better." Scance says and rests his axe on his scholar

"That wasn't so hard." Hayate says

"I got to see my Sora... Even it was a scary creepy demonic doll." Nikaru jokes

"M...Mr.Grunty" Reeve whines

"Lets keep this party going at least... I've I'll stay I don't need to do any investigating until the morning." Aranel says and smiles.

Everyone does stay and have a pretty good time. A lot of Joking and a lot of yelling how there should have been a Reeve and Hiita Kiss. it is Tradition. But no one got to see anything.

----------

Hiita was the last person felt, She didn't want to log out and have to deal with her Family. Then she remembered her christmas card from Reeve. "Ahhh Why not its close enough to Christmas." She looks at the card, it was homemade of coarse. The front of the card had a drawn picture of Hiita with 'the Great pyromaniac' above her head and text which said "One special present for you." She opened the card to she a picture of Hiita looking a bit disappoints and Reeve jumping out of a box. "Yes the best present ever, Your Protector and Hero of the Grunties REEVE!" Hiita smiles and laughs a bit, she begins the first real christmas present she had liked in a while. "Thanks Reeve..."

--------

Reeve: CHEESE! I'm so not that cheesy...

Hiita: So your not my christmas present?

Reeve: -red- Ahhh If that's what you want?- Hiita laughs -

Neiko: Anyway Merry Christmas everyone. And that's from the whole cast of Characters here.

Reeve: Or happy Hanukkah!

Nikaru: Or Joyous Kwanzza!

Neiko: Just Happy Holidays Everyone!

P.s! There is going to be another sercet comment thing, who ever gets the new number will be able to tell me how to write the next chapter.!


	17. Login 17 Beach

Disclaimer: Why the hell Am I still putting this... Does anybody even read theses crazy opening and closing things DO YOU, DO YOU! Anyway I don't own .hack

Neiko: Time for yet Another chapter with NO POINT AT ALL!

Reeve: Woo, I can understand these ones.

Neiko: -evil smirk-

Reeve: What! Ahhh damn bad stuff always happens to me in these chapters...

Neiko: You'll Love this chapter Reeve, I Promise you that much.

Reeve: You mean... Something good happens?

Neiko: Read and find out.

----------------------

"I can't belive Its been a week sence that damn Crazy Christmas event, and I'm still having nightmares about that Damn Evil Sora and That freaky Grunty." Nikaru complains as she, Hiita and Reeve continue to walk.

"I could have beatin him... He such attacked me before I did anything." Reeve says and puts his head down in shame.

"Maybe... But if you did win It's only cause your new pole." Hiita taunts.

"Blah blah blah, I'm Reeve, Great hero of the Grunties and Protector of Hiita. I can defeat anyone!" Reeve Yells out.

Nikaru laughs. "Lets look at your track record then Reeve... hmm you lost to the Kakasingers, a bunch of girls, Scance, Hayate, Riot, Rue, Evil Balmung, Evil Grunty... Hmmm did I miss any?"

Hiita smiles quite evilly. "You forgot about that Cute little sheep that made Poor Reeve Cry." Hiita smirks and begins to cry like Reeve did.

"You forgot that fact he whimpered and hide behind you. What a Great hero and Protector." Nikaru begins laughing as Reeve gets madder.

"Can't we just hurry and get to the beach area. Some nice sun and water will make everything all better." Reeve says and walks faster ahead of them to the chaos Gate.

'Fwoop' Reeve was through the Chaos Gate and in a beach area. Hayate and Scance were there waiting. "Took you long enough to get here." Scance has while he is wearing a large pair of shorts.

"We've been waiting for like ever..." Hayate adds also dressed in shorts.

Reeve grumbles and walks by them as Hiita and Nikaru warp through the chaos gate also. "Come on lets just get ready to swim..." Reeve says and walks off.

Everyone goes to change Reeve Is out first. Reeve comes out wearing a speedo, and not just any speedo, His green grunty speedo. Hayate and Scance cover there eyes in fear. "GAH change that thing." Scance yells

"I like it, Shows off my manlyness!" Reeve says as a slight wind blows his bangs.

"We're just afraid your 'manlyness' might fall out of it." Hayate jokes

Next to come out was Nikaru, wearing with bathing suit, it was a purple suit. "Oh my dear god, Reeve go change I'm still having nightmares about the hot springs thing, this is going to make me not sleep for another week." Nikaru says in horror.

Reeve grumbling walks off to go change, but Reeve not being the brightest bulb in the box walks into the womans changing room. Upon walking in Reeve saw well... Hiita. Reeve staring blankly for a moment before he even managed to make a sound. Hiita then turned to see what the sound was, to see Reeve. And well Reeve in apparent nose bleed. Hiita screamed and throw his staff at Reeve, smacking him clear in the face. "Get the hell out of here!" Hiita now completely red said as she reached for anything to cover herself up. Reeve quickly left after being hit with the staff and when to the right changing room and changed into some shorts.

"What the hell took you so long..." Scance complains

"And why is your nose bleeding... Did you get in a fight in the changing room." Hayate said with a sigh

Nikaru shook her head "God your pathetic Reeve."

Hiita came out a little after that, covered in a baggy T-shirt and shorts. "Your not going to wear that swimming are you?" Nikaru asks

"Yep... I'm going to wear this, I don't like the other bathing suits I have." Hiita said still a bit red.

"Well Anywho! Lets just get into that water!" Reeve said trying to avoid eye contact with Hiita.

Everyone goes into the water for a swim, they seem to be having lots of fun. Splashing around, fighting a bit, racing you know the normal swimming stuff. When out of the blue Reeve goes underwater, this would seem normal IF he came back up. After awhile everyone got a bit nervous, Scance dove underwater to investigate. He came back up in a hurry. "Everyone get to shore and grab your weapons!" He yells as he surfaced.

Everybody did as he said and looked out to the water, waiting for something to happen. Waiting... waiting...waiting. "All right why the hell are we up here waiting for something to happen and pointing our weapons out to sea?" Hayate said as he turned towards Scance.

Before Scance could answer a tentacle shot out of the sea and shocked Hayate then smacked him back into some beach umbrellas. "That's why..." Scance mumbled as a Giant Jelly fish rose from the water, with Reeve stuck in the center of it.

"Heh, I know how to stop you. I figured it out. Your useless without your Hero. Reeve Is your teams Heart. Disable the heart and the body falls." Said Aiken as he walked across the beach until he was infront of the Jellyfish. "Hello I'm Aiken, I've been the one causing all the virus and stuff to challenge you. I've noticed Reeve, makes you all Happy...Why? Wait that doesn't matter. No one can be Happy... I'm not so... No one can! Destroy them My Pet!" Aiken yells and waves his hand as the Jellyfish attacks with Its tentacles again.

Everyone dodges this time, Hiita is the first to try a counter attack. "Vak Don!" she yells as she releases three of four Vak dons. They all Hit the jellyfish but nothing happens. "What!"

"Ohhh did I forget to say my jelly fish absorbs all magical attacks." Aiken says and laughs

"Hiita just say back, Leave this up to us fighters." Scance says and charges in at the Jellyfish. The jellyfish trys to protect its self by launching tentacle attacks at Scance but Nikaru and Hayate stop the tentacles with either Slashing them in half or exploding ninja stars. Scance then Jumps high into the Air and Swings his Axe through the center of the Jellyfish, almost hitting Reeve on the way down. The Jelly from the jellyfish oozes into two piles. "This seems almost too easy..." Scance complains

"Oh does it... Arise my Beast!" Aiken yells and laughs more.

The jelly fish gets back up... Well sort of. There are now two Jellyfish, half the size of the first but well...theres two. "Heh, This just added to the fun now doesn't it.." Nikaru says.

Scance smiles. "Looks like there only one way to do this. Slash them till there small enough to step on and splat them." Scance then begins to slash that the half sized Jellyfish.

"Looks like your going to be a problem! Meet your destroyer Scance!" Aiken says and rushes toward him. Scance smiles and rushes at Aiken also. Scance knew my Aiken's size and clothing he was a wavemaster, and not chance a wavemaster to beat a Heavy Axeman in a head to head battle. Scance made a nightly swing of his axe. Aiken smiled, as though he had a plan. Suddenly a small Ghost ship appeared before Scances axe. Scance Slashed right through it and them was flung backwards and was forced out of Pvp mode.

"Fool, my Yomi ship does double the damage to you that you caused it." Aiken laughs "Only four people left in pvp now."

But by the time Aiken was done with Scance there was about forty or fifth Small jelly fish around and Reeve was free although lying on teh ground gasping for air. "Your a Little slow Aiken." Hayate taunts as the Jelly fish grew smaller and smaller with every attack.

"Hey Hiita know what I heard?" Nikaru asks Hiita with a Smile.

"Whats that Nikaru?" Hiita asks back also smiling.

"Jellyfish taste REALLY good when they're cooked." Nikaru says as her and Hayate jump away from the Jellyfish.

Aiken looked shocked for a minute. "It will never work I told you the absorb all the magic that attacks them."

"What if the absorbs to much magic?" Hiita asks as a Red Aura builds around her. Hiita then releases a Giant Vak don toward all of the Jellyfish. The Jellyfish begin to absorb the Fire and one by one the explode like fireworks, except sending Jelly everywhere.

"Ewww!" Nikaru complains as everyone is covered in a slimy Jelly.

"I will not lose! I refuse to lose ever again!" Aiken yells as a Black aura grows around him. The sea in the background begins to move and a giant blue sea dragon rises out of it with a Red jem in its forehead. As it rises the water around it seems to bend and looks as it is rising like a giant wave as it comes up. "This is the ruler of the Ocean! Deadalus!" Aiken yells as the aura around him grows more.

"If he finishes summoning at monster...this whole map will be covered in water." Hayate yells, but before any of them can move they're surrounded by the same ghost ships that defeated Scance.

"We're going to lose..." Nikaru mumbled

"But... WE can't lose... We're the heroes." Hiita says

"And now Arise my Dragon to Destroy them all." The dragon shoots up from the ocean causing a wave heading for the map. "Don't worry that wave won't destroy the map... But the one caused by him crashing into the water will." Aiken taunts as his Dragon rises up into the air, then turns and starts to come down. "Your death is going to happen no..." Aiken said before he himself was warped out of the Pvp mode, and his dragon disappeared.

"...Bonk..." Reeve says as he falls back facedown in the sand.

"What! What is this!" Aiken says as he is on fire and jumps into the water. "Hero... You... Your suppose to be dead! Noone could have survived without air that long!" Aiken yells

Reeve grumbles more as his face is down in the sand. Aiken then casts another spell which Seal everyone in Chains. "I could easily Defeat you right now Hero..." Aiken says and stands above Reeve. Aiken picks up Nikaru's spear, with she dropped as she was incased in the chains."I could just drive this right through you...But I won't... Your too... Like me... You never quit yet. I'll defeat you true, but I want a one on one battle." Aiken says as he teleports away and the chains disappear.

"What was that all about?" Scance asks

"No clue... How is Reeve like that Freak?" Hiita asks

Nikaru looks at the sky with fire in her eyes. "He touched my Spear! No one is suppose to touch my Spear!"

"He could have beat us all why didn't he." Hayate mumbles

"I have to go to the bathroom... But I can't get up." Reeve Whines.

Everyone sighs and shakes there heads.

"Too Late..." Reeve mumbles

--------------------------

Neiko: There a beach chapter! Everyone loves the beach!

Reeve: Hiita -giggles- Change room -giggles more- Nakie!

Hiita: -red- I'm going to kill both of you.

Nikaru: Took you long enough to update... and its short!

Neiko: -hides- Don't Worry you'll like the next chapter... Drinks... Bar... Singing!

Nikaru: Better be fast! Or else! -shakes fist-

Neiko: I have a 'shopping list' now don't worry it'll get done and now take a month xD

Reeve: You do mean Priority list right...?

Neiko: No... It says shopping list...

Hiita: -sigh-


	18. Login 18 A Hero's Struggle

Neiko: Dun Dun Dun! I'm Back, haven't you all missed me

Reeve: And My Misadventures!

Hiita: And My Hurting Reeve!

Reeve: ...I didn't miss that...

Nikaru: And Me Too.

Scance: I love you guys 'hugs everyone and looks at Reeve' Cept you.

Hayate: Yo.

Aranel: Now I requested more Chapters on with the typing!

-------------------------------------

Reeve Turned and grabs Nikaru by the arm. "Your Next" Reeve eyes seemed almost grey as he took out his pole and smacked Nikaru across the face with it, setting Nikaru ablaze with his Sapphire pole. Sending her flying ontop of Hayate who was already passed out on the ground.

"Reeve why are you doing this..." Hiita cried as she watched her friend hit the ground and not move.

"Because... It's fun!"

"I'm not going to let this go on... I don't care how strong you think you are now, I beat you once and I'll do it again!" Scance Grunts then charges at Reeve with his axe. Reeve doesn't move as Scance Connects to his arm.

"Are you done?"

"Wha...Your arm should be cut off..." Scance mumbles as he backs off.

"Haven't you been listening, I'm the most powerful player in the world now... My New pole, plus my awesome tactical moves. I'm Reeve, Ruler of The Grunties, and Destroyer of Hiita!" Reeve then Swings his pole toward Hiita, but stops before he hits her. "I...Hiita... I'll...I'll save you for last."

"Why are you doing this?" Hiita cried out again.

"I'll stop him!" Scance makes another powerful swing of his axe. Reeve Ducks it and counter with a punch to scances chest, denting his armor. Scance smirks. "Still remember I like pain huh... and you scratched my armor..."

"Am I getting better?"

"The boss will be pleased." Riot said as he crossed his arms.

"Better then we did..." Rue Growls "Although I almost killed him..."

Reeve turns his head and looks at them. "Was I talking to you?" Then like lightning he is between the two and hit both of them with the ends of his pole slamming both of them into the ground. "You two are just scum on my shoe now."

"I didn't teach you to fight like that..." Aranel says and steps toward to challage Reeve next.

"You didn't teach me at all." Reeve says them slams his pole down on Scances back and kicks him off to the pile with Hayate and Nikaru.

Aranel glares. "Time for your first lesson then!"

"Bring it!"

Aranel pulls out his sword "Reeve you showed the greatest style out of any fighter in the world, It will be an honor to fight you." Aranel then bows to Reeve

"You know you talk to much." Reeve elbows Aranel in the back. Then when he drops to his nees, he kicks him across the ground.

"That's not the way of a real Hero... A Hero of the Grunties." Aranel says as he gets to his feet.

"...and protector of Hiita..." Hiita adds.

"Hiita... Grunties... I am Reeve... Hero and Protector..." Reeve mumbles as he looks down

"Hero and Protector of Darkness!" Aiken yells as he appears behind Reeve.

"Yeah..."

Aranel looks at Hiita and nods. "Looks like we have to beat Aiken to stop him."

"Looks it." Aranel glares at Aiken.

"Just try It, Reeve take them down." Aiken laughs

( -insert Kryonite by Three doors down- Neiko: Perfect song of the moment. )

"Shut up... Just everyone SHUT UP!" Reeve yells as he falls to the ground and starts to hit it. "Get out of my head!" Reeve jumps to his feet and begins to attack all three of them.

Aranel blocks and swing that was aimed at Hiita. "Back off Hiita! Cast magic from afar!"

"At Who, Aiken or Reeve?" Hiita questions

Reeve Hits Aiken with his pole and throws him backward. "Looks like he needs us to help him too, he can't control him... Attack Reeve."

Hiita Begins to cast Multiple Vak Dons and Firing them at Reeve every second she can. Reeve Doesn't even try to dodge them as a ring of fire surround him. "Hiita... why are you doing this to me I though we were friends." Reeve whimpers.

"Reeve...?"

"Not quite." Reeve then runs toward her and picks her up by her neck. A Blade fly down from the sky and cuts Reeve.

"Am I to late to join this Party?" Balmung asks.

"Lord Balmung... I'm sorry this is my Soldier." Aranel says and bows.

Reeve drops Hiita. "You cut me... I'm going to slit your neck!" Reeve Says and picks up Scances Axe.

Reeve then goes flying into the ground and drops the Axe. "Justice Punch..." Aiken Is standing there above Reeve in his Reptile Warrior form.

"Sapphire Explosion!" Aranel sticks his sword into the ground and a blue Flame goes across the ground into it reaches Reeve and engulfs him.

"VAK DON!" Hiita screams with tears coming from her face, and her flames mixes with Aranels.

"Sky Slice." Balmung runs through the flames and slices multiple times.

"Is he dead?" Hiita asks from her tears.

"Heroes never die they go down in legends..." Aranel mumbles

"Heroes... Fade away." Aiken says and his glares at the group of three. "Guess were going to have to fight now?"

A Hand reaches out through the flames and pulls Balmung in. Balmung scream is heard as his body in thrown into the pile. "Almost had me that time." Reeve says as he clears some blood from his face. "did you know Villains never fade away?" Reeve says as he hits Aiken with his pole sending him to the top of his body pile.

"This is not possible!"Aranel screams and Slashes repeatedly at Reeve.

"Lesson one... Know when your beat." Reeve says as he stabs Aranel with Balmungs sword.

"Why... Why are you killing them all?!" Hiita cries and falls to the ground.

"I have too..."

"Reeve, WHY!" Hiita screams

"I... Don't know... But I have too... I MUST!!" Reeve screams back and grabs his head. "I don't want to hurt them... Her... I can't!" He then falls to the ground yelling back and forth at himself.

Hiita begins to walk over to him and lays her hand on his Shoulder. "Its all right... It's me Hiita, protector of Reeve." She wraps her arms around him.

A sudden shine is in Reeve eyes as he holds her. "Hiita... I care about you so much, that why you have to... You have to destroy me now, before I lose control."

"I can't... I could never hurt you." Hiita eyes began to fill with tears.

Reeve smiles also getting teary eyed. "What about all those times you burnt me, and hit me?"

"Love taps, of coarse." Hiita laughed.

Reeve tensed up. "You have too... NOW!"

Hiita went back and began to cast a Vak Don, but Reeve was coming at her to fast. "I love you..." He said as he attacked her with his pole. Hitting her in the stomach making her leans forward and grab her stomach, he then kisses her. "I can't stop myself!"

( - insert Power of love From Sailor Moon - Neiko: songs really help write this. )

Hiita recovering got to her feet. "I love you too... So I'll help you."

"Thank you." Reeve runs toward her for another attack, he throws multiple attacks toward her. Hiita begins to dodge and attack him with small vak don's back.

"How?! How can I help you without killing you!" Hiita screams as she continues to dodge.

"I.. I don't know..." Reeve swings again at her. He eyes grow dark again. "You can't beat me! I'm the darkness, I'm unbeatable!"

"I can and I will... But I just wish I had some help." Hiita then looks over at the pile of bodies. A wind blows by moving both her and Reeves hair.

_"You have all the help you need here." _Scances voice says in Hiita's mind, as Hiita cloths begin to change into light armor.

_"You can't forget about me... I'll help you as much as Possible. Remember He won that grunty on me." _Hayates voice says, as Hiita begins to feel lighter and move faster.

_"Take him down! Come on, I almost did." _Rue mumbles, as she begins to feel more flexible.

_"I beat him in one attack... I'm giving you a +3 to win."_ Riot says then a flaming '+3' appears on her head. "_Nothing like alittle added strength."_

_"Looks like we get to work together, you must be enjoying that." _Balmung says as Hiita gets a feather cape like Balmungs. "_That protects you from almost anything!"_

_"Only I can be the bad guy..."_ Aiken mumbles as Hiitas Magic increases greatly.

_"Remember your never alone... You have us."_ Nikaru says as Hiita's staff turns into a Spear.

_"Show him a true soldier!"_ Aranel laughs as the spear engulfs in Sapphire flames.

Hiita looks over at the pile of bodies. "Although you can't fight with me your all helping."

_"Almost everyone... You can't forget me. Show that Anti-hero, who you are. HIITA THE GREAT PYROMANIAC!" _Reeve voice comes the strongest through her head. Hiita then can feel the power of Fire rushing through her body.

"Wow, a spear and armor... You changed your equipment." Reeve laughs as he charges at her again.. Hiita waves her spear in the direction Reeve was running and a large fireball flew out and knocked him back to the ground, hard. "There no way... You can't... You hurt me!"

"You doubt the power I have now... I have the power of my friends!"

"Which is worthless!" Reeve charges again and gets hit with another Fireball.

"And the power of love."

Reeve stops. "Love...How can you, when I'm like this?" Reeve looks at the ground. "She doesn't! Its useless to fight me!" He looks back up. "Hiita, finish this now!"

Hiita begins to chant a spell. But Reeve attacks in a fiery of ruthless attacks, but he easily moves to dodge each. Then he finally connects an attack but she feels nothing. "Its over." She smiles

"Its never over!" Reeve jumps back and begins to glow a dark Purplish color.

Hiita is still casting her spell. "Reeve just remember who you are..."

"Your Worst nightmare!" Reeve laughs as the purpleness takes over his whole body, and he runs at her.

"Flaming Harpoon!" Hiita screams as she throws the spear with a giant flame trailing it. It hits Reeve head on, but Hiita and feel something begin to punchers her armor and cape.

"... Like... My... Pole..?"

Hiitas eyes fill with tears pain, running through her whole body, at that same time Reeve lets out a scream of pure pain also, then the fire explodes and a cloud of smoke covers everything.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------

Hiita: -tear- Why is Reeve hurting everything?

Neiko: No one knows, and sorry about the random songs in the middle of the story xD

Reeve: I am Evil, fear me! BOO!!

Rue: COME ON!!!! I ALMOST BEAT HIM GOSH!

Everyone: -sweatdrop-

Neiko: I'm off for a while then I come back with a super crazy evil Reeve chapter, then leave it at a cliffhanger and no one can find out why he's crazy till next chapter!


End file.
